Gone
by I am Atira
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin care for each other greatly, but only time will tell if it's love and meant to last. Sesshomaru may want to find a way for Rin to stay in his life for good. However, something may come between them and prevent these two from being together. *****Rin is 16 in this story*****
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**Hi Everyone! I just wanted to say I love the bond between Sesshomaru and Rin! It's always struck me as being special and quite unique.  
**

**Oh and I would like to point out Rin is older. She's 16 in this story. That may or may not affect the way you guys feel as you read it, but I do hope you like it! :)  
**

**Well, with that said, enjoy guys! Thanks so much for reading! :)**

**...**

It was a beautiful summer afternoon. The perfect day for a swim in the lake. Rin had been in for an hour now and was enjoying the cool water. She was very happy. She knew a certain someone was keeping a close eye on her. Rin looked towards the shore. She spotted Master Jaken nearby and splashed him.

"Ahh! No splashing me Rin! I do not wish to get wet!" Jaken waved his staff warningly at Rin.

"Oh come on Jaken! Have some fun for once!" Rin giggled before splashing him one last time.

"Why, I ought to..." Jaken's voice trailed off as he looked to his favorite person for backup.

Lord Sesshomaru only turned his head as he watched Rin swim away. He was sitting down against a big tree. "If you don't want to get wet Jaken, simply stay away from the edge of the lake."

Jaken gasped. "My lord, I was only trying to keep an eye on Rin; to make sure she doesn't drown."

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and for a second, it looked as though he was going to smack him. "That is not your responsibility Jaken. I will watch Rin."

Jaken looked hurt. "Yes, my lord. You are better suited for it than I am, I suppose." He walked over and sat down next to Sesshomaru. "Pardon me, but if you insist on watching Rin, then I am going to take a small nap." He lay down with the staff still in his grasp. It didn't take long for him to start snoring away.

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin. He treasured her company greatly. She was very beautiful to look at these days, and was turning into be quite the lady. She no longer wore the little pony tail off to the side of her hair anymore. Sesshomaru rather missed that. He always thought it was adorable.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Won't you come in with me? The water is perfect, and you must be warm with all those clothes on!" The smile on her face made Sesshomaru's heart melt. It reminded him of the time he met her. The first thing that stood out to him was her kindred spirit, deep admiration, and longing to help him. Jaken admired Sesshomaru too, but that was in a slightly different way and didn't seem to impress Sesshomaru. Jaken sure felt unappreciated, but would never leave his hero's side.

"In a minute Rin." Sesshomaru did want to go in, but liked watching Rin from where he was sitting. Rin's hair looked amazing when it was wet. Every time she would break through the surface, Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat. He had grown fond of listening to his heart beat through his chest. He never knew he had one until Rin entered his life.

Rin wanted Sesshomaru to come in and swim with her. She glanced at him and found him staring at the sky. Something seemed to have caught his attention. Rin looked away disappointed. She felt like getting out and going to lay down next to him. She was too nervous though. He still gave her stomach butterflies whenever she thought about him. He was just so dashing!

Rin sighed and began swimming away from Sesshomaru's view. She was hoping he would come in after her once he could no longer see her. She was not trying to take advantage of his protectiveness over her. She simply wanted him to be with her in the water. She would feel a lot safer too. Who knew what could randomly show up and attack? Rin was out of sight now. Within seconds, she stubbed her foot on a rock. "Ouch!" Rin screamed from the pain. It must have been sharp and cut deep into her skin for it to hurt like that.

It didn't take long before Rin felt a firm hand on her shoulder. It was Sesshmaru. He turned her around to face him. "Rin, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Rin blushed. "It's my foot. I hit..." She didn't get a chance to finish. Sesshomaru already dove under water. He came up a second later and looked at Rin. "Is it causing you pain?"

Rin nodded. "A little."

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate. He picked her up and swam over to a rock floating above the surface. Rin's foot was bleeding now that she was out of the water. Sesshomaru touched her foot gently and the blood instantly disappeared.

"Wow, you healed it! Thank you my lord." Rin smiled sweetly into his eyes. Sesshomaru took his hand and placed it on her face.

"Be careful Rin. I don't like seeing you get hurt. Please stay within my sight. It worries me when I can't see you."

Rin looked down at her hands. "Forgive me, but I only wanted you to..." She couldn't say it.

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes. He gazed into Rin's eyes. Rin stared back at him, with her mouth open slightly. She couldn't hold it for long and looked away shyly. Sesshomaru looked away too, but held out his hand for Rin to take. Rin blushed again but reached for it. Once he felt her soft hand, he tightened his grip gently and stood up. Rin did too. Together they swam through the lake back to where Jaken was still snoring loudly.

On their way back, Rin couldn't help but check out Sesshomaru's body. The only thing he was wearing was a gold cape wrapped around his waist. The rest of his body was fully exposed. Rin was surprised by this because he rarely took his clothes off. Rin stared in awe at how strong he looked. Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice what Rin was looking at.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin! There you two are! I was just about to come look for you! I thought something happened!" Jaken started jumping up and down and looked like he was ready to cry. He stopped when he saw Rin and Sesshomaru still holding hands. "Oh, you guys are fine. I see that now." Jaken was jealous. He didn't like Rin being the focus of Sesshomaru's attention all the time.

"Jaken go get Rin something to eat. She is hungry after swimming."

Jaken looked like he wanted to argue. "Why can't she get her own food?"

"Now Jaken!" Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Ahhh! Ok fine. I'm going! Sheesh!"

Jaken left muttering some words under his breath.

Sesshomaru heard him and threw a rock at his head.

"Ow!" Jaken rubbed the swollen bump on his head, and gave Sesshomaru a sad look. _Why Master? Why?!..._

Sesshomaru ignored him, and turned his attention back to Rin. "You look tired Rin. You should rest until Jaken gets back."

Rin nodded and went over to the tree where Sesshomaru had been leaning against. She was about to lay down when she noticed Sesshomaru staring up at the sky again. Rin closed her eyes and prayed. _Please don't leave me. You're the only one I have in my life. _She had a feeling he wouldn't, but that didn't stop her from worrying.

Sesshomaru glanced back at Rin. He walked silently over to her and sat down beside her. Rin opened her eyes startled.

Sesshomaru put his hand on Rin's face. He looked deep into her eyes not wanting to look away. He motioned for her to sit in his lap and lean against his body. Rin did, and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. Rin was happy, and the look on her face showed complete contentment. Sesshomaru noticed and smiled. He held out his hand for her to take. Rin grabbed it and instantly felt a warm tingling feeling go through her body. Sesshomaru held her close, and didn't let go. He kissed her cheek softly. Rin hugged him tighter. They stayed in this embrace until Jaken came back. He almost fainted when he saw them.

"My lord," Jaken began, but stopped when he saw the look on Seshomaru's face.

Something was wrong. Sesshomaru slipped something into Rin's pocket before removing himself from her. Without another word or gesture, he flew up into the sky and disappeared.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaken stood staring at the place in the sky where Sesshomaru had disappeared. He threw his hat on the ground and cried out. "Why my lord? Why must you always take off like that?! You should at least tell me where you are going, so I don't worry my little head off!" Jaken didn't understand how he could dedicate his whole life being loyal to someone who only seemed to take it for granted. A few yards away, Rin yawned. She was up from her nap.

Oblivious to Sesshomaru's strange disappearance, Rin smiled at Jaken. "Hi Jaken, what are you looking at?" She got up and made her way over to her fellow companion. Jaken usually snapped at Rin for asking stupid questions but didn't this time. He shrugged his shoulders. "He's gone Rin. He has left us once more."

Rin depicted no signs of concern. "Don't worry Jaken. He'll be back. He always comes back to us, remember?"

Jaken didn't look convinced. He merely shook his head and mumbled. "Silly girl. He had no reason to leave. He simply just left. Perhaps he finally grew tired of always having you around and just wanted to be alone. You are only a human girl after all."

Rin frowned at him. She didn't like what she was hearing nor the way Jaken was reacting to Sesshomaru leaving. It was making her sad that Jaken thought Sesshomaru left them on purpose. She screamed at him. "No he wouldn't! He is faithful to us! He will never leave! Lord Sesshomaru!" Tears formed in her eyes. She began to miss him terribly._ I must go to him! _Rin ran towards the forest.

Jaken gasped. "Rin? Where are you going Rin? Don't you leave me too!"

Rin ignored him and kept running. She didn't look back. She was going to go find Sesshomaru.

"Foolish girl! He went up into the sky! You'll never find him Rin! Come back!"

Rin didn't care. She had to try even if she had no clue where to look for Sesshomaru. She wasn't going to stay with Jaken and listen to him speak lies of Seshomaru being unfaithful. She felt sure the love she felt for him would be enough to help her find him.

Jaken bit his lip._ Maybe I should go after her. She'll only get lost if she goes by herself. Not to mention, Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if something happens to her._ "Ahhh! Why am I always the one stuck with all the hard decisions!"

Rin was running as fast as her legs could carry her. She searched all around her for any trace of Sesshomaru. She couldn't hear Jaken calling out her name anymore. He must have given up trying to change her mind. Rin came to the edge of a cliff and looked down. There was water at the very bottom, along with rocks. She took a step back. She didn't want to fall in. A large bird flew past her. Rin watched it but looked away once it disappeared into the sun. She heard something creeping up behind her. Slowly, she turned around and saw a wolf. Rin let out a terrifying scream and attempted to run away. The wolf let out a scream of its own and several others appeared. Rin was surrounded. She needed Lord Sesshomaru to protect her. She picked up a stick and waved it at them. It did no good. The wolves only moved in closer. Rin realized she didn't have many options for escape. She covered her face and closed her eyes. "_Lord Sesshomaru please save me!" _

_... _

The last thing Rin remembered was something hitting her and losing consciousness. Some time passed before she opened her eyes again. When she did, she wasn't alone.

"Thank heavens you're alright Rin! I was so worried about you!" Jaken had eyes filled with tears as he gave Rin a hug.

Rin tried to get up, but there was a deep pain in her stomach. She felt extremely dizzy too. "Jaken, what happened to me? Was I attacked?"

Jaken looked surprised. "I don't think so. I don't recall seeing any teeth marks on you when I found you passed out on the ground. Why do you ask? Do you not remember?"

Rin shook her head. "All I remember was there were wolves, and they were getting ready to attack me. It was just like before." Rin looked down at her hands. "I called out to Lord Sesshomaru to save me. He did save me right Jaken?"

Jaken sat down next to Rin. He had never looked sadder. "Lord Sesshomaru did not save you Rin. He was not there when I found you."

Rin didn't understand. "He must have saved me Jaken. I would have been killed by the wolves."

Jaken shook his head slowly. "Rin, much time has passed since you've been unconscious. It's been three months now."

Rin gasped. "I was in a coma for that long?! What exactly happened to me Master Jaken! I don't remember. Where is Lord Sesshomaru? Why isn't he here?"

Jaken started to cry. "I don't know! He should have come back by now!"

Rin's heart sank. _What could have happened to him?_

"Hey, you're awake!" Kagome had arrived. She knelt next to Rin and held her hand. "How are you doing Rin? Are you feeling better? We've been keeping a close eye on you while you've been sleeping."

Rin squeezed Kagome's hand. "I miss Sesshomaru."

Kagome was quiet. A understanding, sympathetic look was on her face. "Rin, I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Sesshomaru is..." Kagome couldn't finish once she saw the look on Rin's face.

"Dead." Inuyasha had showed up. "I'm sorry Rin, but Sesshomaru won't be coming back."

"What?! Dead you say?! No! It cannot be!" Jaken burst into uncontrollable sobbing.

Rin stared at Inuyasha. "What do you mean he's dead?! He can't die! He's Lord Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha usually would have scoffed at a comment like that but instead lowered his head out of respect. He remained silent. This could only prove the news of Sesshomaru's death was correct.

"No! I don't believe you!" Rin jumped up, ignoring the pain within her body. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances as they watched Rin leave. It dawned on them that Rin must have had strong feelings for Sesshomaru.

Kagome felt a tear of her own drop as she thought about what she would do if she ever lost Inuyasha. _Poor Rin. She must be devastated to lose Sesshomaru all of a sudden. He may have been her only reason for living. _

Kagome tuned to Inuyasha. "What happened to him? How did he die?"

Inuyasha folded his arms. "Dunno."

Kagome didn't look convinced. "How do we know he's even dead then? What if he's just missing or injured somewhere?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "He just is. I can no longer sense his presence anywhere anymore. What else could explain his long disappearance?"

Jaken began crying even harder. "What am I to do without my Lord Sesshomaru?! My life is useless now!"

Inuyasha looked annoyed. "Who cares about you! What about Rin? The poor girl is all alone now!"

Jaken gasped. "What do you say that for? Rin has me!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, but she's not in love with you. I doubt you mean anything to her so you might as well be dead too!"

Jaken shook his staff angrily in Inuyasha's face. "Curse you half demon! How dare you say such things!"

Inuyasha glared at him. "It's true, ain't it?"

Jaken looked like he wanted to argue but instead started crying all over again.

Kagome's eyes widened. _Rin, a girl just like me, in love with a demon? He wasn't just any demon either. He was a full, powerful demon. People think I'm crazy for being in love with Inuyasha, and he is only a half demon. _

_Was Sesshomaru in love with Rin too?_

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was disappearing beneath the horizon, marking the end to another day. The sky was filled with gorgeous pink and orange colors. Several villagers stood outside to admire this wondrous act taking place. However, despite this, the forest would be cold again tonight as another day passed without the return of Lord Sesshomaru. Many, including Inuyasha, have already accepted the idea of him never coming back, and that he is indeed **gone.**

Rin stopped to catch her breath. She was exhausted. She had been out all day searching for her lord, but had no intentions of giving up. She was going to keep looking until she found him.

_Where are you Lord Sesshomaru? _

Rin asked that question over and over in her head. She knew he wasn't dead. She didn't believe Sesshomaru was capable of dying. He was far from weak no matter what anyone said. Besides, Rin was perhaps the only one he cared about protecting, and needed to stay alive for her.

It was dark now, making Rin aware she was all alone in a spooky forest. She wasn't going to let this daunt her. She kept going, wandering around in the moonlight. Rin continued to call out Lord Sesshomaru's name until her little body gave out, and she collapsed from fatigue. It didn't take long for her to be overtaken by slumber.

...

_"Rin, you must get some rest." Sesshomaru gave Rin a concerned look as he strolled over to her. "You are exhausted child."_

_Rin smiled and nodded. "Yes, It's been a long day. I am so ready for bed now!" She spotted the perfect place and curled up in a ball next to a pine tree. She went straight to sleep._

_Sesshomaru took off his fluffy pelt he always carried and put it around Rin. He knew she loved to snuggle with it. She said it was the softest thing she had ever felt! Sesshomaru's face softened. Rin looked adorable with her eyes closed. Her breathing was so quiet. It almost went unnoticed. Rin stirred in her sleep but held on tight to Sesshomaru's fluff._

_"I love this girl. She has taught me there are more important things to care about than power. Keeping her safe is the only thing that matters to me."_

...

"There you are! Hey Kagome, I found Rin!" Inuyasha's yell cut into Rin's dream. She opened her eyes. Inuyasha waved back at Kagome who was not far behind.

"Is she alright?" Kagome came up and stood by Rin who was rubbing her face.

"Yeah she looks fine to me. Hey Rin what were you thinking running off like that? You could have been killed." Inyasha didn't look pleased.

Rin wasn't happy either. She was disappointed. She realized she had only been dreaming of Lord Sesshomaru. The dream felt so real. Rin glanced around, and saw it was early morning now.

"Come on. Let's go back to the village. You can hang out with Kaede." Inuyasha tugged on Rin's sleeves.

Rin shook her head and pulled away from Inuyasha. "I'm going to go find Jaken." Rin knew Jaken was the only one who would understand why she must not give up on Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha groaned. "What is wrong with that girl? She's wasting her time. Sesshomaru is dead. I'm sure of it."

Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Perhaps not Inuyasha. Rin seems to think he's still alive somewhere. Did you see the look on her face? She has hope she is going to find him." Kagome wouldn't admit it out loud to Inuyasha, but she admired the way Rin was so devoted to finding Sesshomaru. Deep down, Kagome knew she would do the same thing if Inuyasha ever disappeared one day.

Rin was out of Inuyasha and Kagome's sight now. She didn't need them. She could take care of herself. Rin walked faster. Before long, she came across a lake filled with fish. She was starving. She stepped in and caught herself a nice tasty meal. _I wonder where Master Jaken is? I kind of wish he was here so I didn't feel so alone without Lord Sesshomaru._

"Rin?! Where have you been? I've looked high and low for you!" Rin jumped, surprised he had shown up right when she was thinking about him.

"I've been looking for Lord Sesshomaru. I know he's alive Jaken." Rin took another bite of fish and handed one to Jaken who took it without hesitation.

Jaken gasped. "Rin! You have white fur on your kimono!"

Rin looked down and recognized it immediately. "Jaken! It's from him! Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken's mouth dropped. "Could this mean you were rescued by Lord Sesshomaru that night those wolves came to attack you?"

Rin couldn't take her eyes off her kimono. Her face had lit up after seeing Lord Sesshomaru's fluff on her. "Jaken! It is his fur! I always knew he saved me!" Rin started dancing and twirling around. "See, I told you he was the one!"

Jaken was dancing too. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru! Silly me for thinking you were dead all this time!"

Rin hugged Jaken. "Now all we have to do is wait for him to show up. It should be anytime now."

Jaken sighed. "I should think so. He's been gone long enough."

Rin nodded. "Come on Jaken, let's go for a swim in the lake. I'm starting to feel warm."

"Uh Rin, how many times must I tell you I do not swim?!"

Rin giggled. "Oh right, I almost forgot you nearly drowned last time."

Jaken glared at Rin. "Hush insolent child. Go in already, if you're gonna go." Jaken climbed up on the bank so he could act as a lifeguard. "And no splashing me,'' he added.

Rin stayed in the lake until Jaken called for her to get out about an hour later. "Hurry Rin. I think I hear something coming."

Rin jumped out, frightened. "What do you hear Jaken?"

Before Jaken could answer. A ghostlike woman appeared. She had on a purple kimono and her hair was pulled back in a bun. She had red eyes. Rin stared at her. _She looks familiar. _

The strange woman stopped when she saw Jaken and Rin. She glanced around them to see if there were any others about. She gave Rin a disapproving look before continuing on her way.

"What do you suppose that was about Jaken? Do you think she was looking for someone?"

Jaken squinted his eyes at Rin. "How should I know? I've never seen her before. Who cares anyway?"

Rin grew nervous. "I don't know Jaken. She kind of looked like..."

"Yes? Like who Rin?"

Rin bit her lip. "Oh nevermind. It's not important."

Jaken frowned at her. "Silly girl."

Rin looked embarrassed. She ran past Jaken, almost knocking him over.

"Watch it girl!" He held on tightly to his staff. "You don't want to go knocking over the great Master Jaken!" He chuckled at his own praise.

Rin found a patch of flowers and sat down in the middle of them. She thought about that woman she had seen. _She looked just like Kagura. _Rin shuddered at the thought. She often wondered if there had been any romantic feelings between Kagura and Lord Sesshomaru. _No, he can't love her. She's dead. _Rin picked up a flower and put it behind her ears. _Besides, even if she was still alive, I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru..._

"Rin?"

Rin jumped and dropped the flower she was holding. She turned towards the voice. Lord Sesshomaru was standing a few feet away. Rin blinked at him. She wasn't sure if he was real.

"Are you alright Rin? Say something."

"Lord Sesshomaru? Is that really you?" Tears formed in Rin's eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Of course it's me Rin."

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! I just knew you're weren't dead!" Rin ran to him. Shesshomaru opened his arms as Rin flung her body around him.

"Dead?" Sesshomaru drew Rin back so he could look her straight in the eyes. "What on earth would make you think I was dead Rin?"

Rin started to cry. "You just left Lord Sesshomaru! You didn't come back, and people started to say you were dead. I didn't want to believe them, but..." She couldn't finish. Tears were streaming down her face.

Lord Sesshomaru put his hands on Rin's face and gently wiped away her tears.

"Rin, I will never leave you. I will always be right here to protect you."

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! I was almost killed by wolves again. I was so scared. I remember calling out to you but you never came. Yet, I survived somehow. Did you protect me against them Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru reached into Rin's pocket. He pulled out a small stone. "This saved you Rin. It's similar to my mother's Meido Stone. Before I left, I put it in your pocket." He held in his hand a purple crescent-shaped stone.

Rin took it and looked at it closely. She glanced up at Sesshomaru's forehead. "It looks just like what you have on your forehead."

"Exactly. I left that with you to protect you against any foul creature."

"Oh, but how did it protect me?"

Sesshomaru looked away for a second. "It creates a protective boundary around whoever is holding it. When those wolves tried to attack you, they soon found out they were attacking a shield. A shield impossible of being penetrated. The only downside is in exchange for protecting you, the stone puts you into a coma that lasts anywhere from a few hours to several months."

"What about your fur Lord Sesshomaru? I found your fur on me." Rin stared at Sesshomaru, anxiously awaiting his answer.

"The fur came out of the stone so the wolves could smell my scent on you and cower from it. It served as double protection." Sesshomaru stepped closer to Rin.

"Rin."

Rin looked up. "Yes?"

Sesshomaru picked Rin up and held her close. "I wanted to make sure nothing harmed you while I was away. If something happened to you Rin, my life wouldn't be worth living."

Rin's body shook. "Do you really mean that Lord Sesshomaru?" She buried her face in his hair.

"I do."

Rin was quiet after that. She was at peace now. Sesshomaru was back where he belonged. He was back with Rin.

The silence was short-lived.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned! I am so thankful to see you are still alive! Wherever did you go for so long?"

Sesshomaru gave Jaken an annoyed look. He would have picked up a rock to throw at Jaken if he wasn't holding Rin. He didn't particularly like it when Jaken showed little faith in his ability to stay alive.

"I sensed my mother was not feeling well. She has a castle in the sky, and I went to go see her." Sesshomaru paused so he could kiss Rin's head and smell her soft skin. "I stayed with her until she was well again."

Jaken applauded. "I see my lord. Well done. I'm sure your mother is very proud of you for that."

Sesshomaru gave Jaken a look. "She is my mother Jaken. I wasn't about to sit around and do nothing once I sensed she had fallen ill."

Jaken blushed. "Yes, of course my lord. You must do what you must."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything to that. Rin's stomach could be heard growling during the silence.

"Jaken. Go fetch Rin something to eat."

Jaken groaned. "Must I leave your presence already?! Why, Lord Sesshomaru you just came back!"

"Go Jaken. Hurry up. Don't keep Rin waiting."

"Yes my lord. Right away."

Once Jaken was gone, Rin began to feel troubled about something.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru? May I ask you something?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin.

"What is it?"

"Did you love Kagura?"

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru's eyes widened with surprise._ Why is Rin asking me this?_

"Rin..."

"No!" Rin screamed and pulled back from Sesshomaru. "I changed my mind! I don't want to know!" Tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want him to see her cry, and ran off before Sesshomaru had a chance to say or do anything more.

"Ahhh! Shrieked Jaken who had just returned with some berries for Rin. Goodness! That child is loud! My lord, what was that all about? What's gotten Rin all up upset?"

Sesshomaru was quiet. He didn't move or look at Jaken. He ignored him as usual. He never felt the need to answer the ridiculous questions he always got from Jaken. Sesshomaru remained still until he felt something tickling his hand. He slowly looked down to see. A single strand of Rin's black hair was resting on Sesshomaru. He raised his arm, and the wind gently blew it away. He turned his head, and gazed down the path Rin had taken. _Silly girl. Why ask a question you already know the answer to._

Rin was racing through the forest, dodging trees and other obstacles. Her eyes were clouded with tears, making it difficult to see where she was going._ I'm so stupid, asking Lord Sesshomaru if he loves another woman. Of course he does! Why would it be me? I'm only a human girl. A powerful demon such as him would never want to be with someone who always needs to be looked after. I know he cares for me, but maybe he doesn't care enough to love me. I bet that woman I saw was Kagura, and she's back to steal Lord Sesshomaru away from me! I think that's the real reason he went to see his mother. He wanted her to revive Kagura with her Meido Stone! That would explain why I saw someone who looked just like her right before Lord Sesshomaru showed up! Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't lie to me though, would he? Oh no, why am I questioning my faith in him? What is wrong with me? Am I just being paranoid, or am I afraid of what life would be like if he ever decided he didn't want me to be around him anymore. _

Not far from Rin, Kagome could be seen peddling hurridly on her bicycle. She was on her way back to the village. She looked over and noticed Rin running. _Look at that, it's Rin. I wonder what she's doing by herself again. I should talk to her. _"Rin, over here! Hey, what are you up to?" Kagome waved Rin over to her. Rin stopped when she heard her name and saw Kagome. She waited for Kagome to come to her.

"Hi Kagome."

"Hey yourself. Where are you off to?" Kagome could tell Rin had been crying. There were tear marks trailing down her face.

Rin bit her lip. "I'm not really sure."

"Oh, I see. Hey, Inuyasha told me he felt Sesshomaru's presence earlier. Have you seen him? He must be back right?"

"Yes, he's back."

Kagome frowned. "So, why aren't you with him? You were so upset when he was gone. Did you guys get into a fight or something?'

Rin shook her head. "No, nothing like that. It's sort of hard to explain. It's just I feel as though..."

"Yes, as though what?" Kagome was curious now.

Rin turned to Kagome. "Inuyasha loves you, doesn't he?"

Kagome, surprised by this, answered "Yes, he does very much. Why do you ask that Rin?"

"I mean, you can just tell. You don't have to question it or ask him if he does. You just know, right?"

Kagome was now starting to understand where Rin was coming from. _Oh right. Rin is troubled because she doesn't think Sesshomaru loves her. Wow, she must love him a lot to be worried about him not feeling the same way. Poor Rin. It must be so hard on her to be traveling with someone she cares about but never really knowing how he feels in return. I imagine Sesshomaru must feel something for her though. He does look after her and come to her rescue when she's in trouble. He's even brought her back to life. Still, she must not be completely sure since he's a demon, and she's just a human. Everyone who knows Sesshomaru knows he prefers other demons._

"Kagome! Where are you Kagome?!" Inuyasha's loud obnoxious voice came piercing through Kagome's thoughts.

Kagome game Rin an apologetic look before answering back. "Just a minute Inuyasha. I'm talking to Rin. You'll have to wait."

"No, you should go. It's alright. I'll be fine. Good bye Kagome." Rin gave Kagome a quick hug before taking off.

Kagome sighed. _Hey, I know. I'll get Inuyasha to talk to her. Sesshomaru is his brother and Inuyasha might be able to tell Rin what Sesshomaru's thinking. Maybe he'll be able to help Rin feel better. I hope._

"Hey slacker, what are you doing here? You were supposed to meet me back at the village over an hour ago to cook me lunch! I've starving!"

"Sit boy!"

"Ahhh! Kagome! What the hell did you do that for?! I didn't do anything! In fact, I'm the one who should be pissed with you for not feeding my growling stomach!"

Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha, you can be so immature sometimes! You're worse than my brother I swear! Well, nevermind that. Can you go talk to Rin for me?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Huh? Why would I need to do that? Weren't you two just talking?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I need you to help her with something."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a doubtful look. "Yeah right. That's Sesshomaru's job. He's back now. It turns out he wasn't dead after all. What a bummer."

"That's just it though, Inuyasha."

"What? She don't want to be around him anymore?"

Kagome shook her head. She wasn't sure how to explain to Inuyasha how Rin was feeling. "It's just I figured since Sesshomaru is your brother, that maybe you could..." Her voice trailed off. She was beginning to realize Inuyasha talking to Rin might not be as good of an idea as she had thought.

"Look Kagome whatever it is you want me to talk to Sesshomaru about, you can just forget it. He's got a mind of his own. He won't..."

"Not Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. I was going to ask you to talk to Rin."

"Oh, well that's not gonna work either. I, for one, would rather stay out of that whole situation."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this Kagome, but my brother and I don't exactly get along. Plus, I don't really know too much about that girl."

"Yeah, but Rin is like family, isn't she? She very well could be our sister-in-law one day Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped. "What? Are you kidding me Kagome? Sesshomaru is not going to end up with Rin. She's young and a human! I doubt he loves her. He doesn't love anyone. I mean come on! He's tried to kill me! His own flesh and blood brother, well half blood anyway. The point it, Sesshomaru isn't capable of loving anyone but pure power. I have no idea why he's even with a human girl in the first place. Hello? Haven't you seen and heard enough to know that much? Are you just being stupid again?"

"Inuyasha! Fine!" Kagome hated it when Inuyasha argued with her. It was like he always had to be right about everything. "So tell me, if all that about Sesshomaru is true, then why does he continue to protect Rin? Why doesn't he leave her at some village or something?"

Inuyasha groaned. "I ain't got a clue. It's beyond my understanding, I'll tell you that much. Let's just hope Rin isn't too attached to him. She sure as hell better not be crazy enough to love him. Sesshomaru would only break that poor girl's heart."

...

"Jaken, how was Rin while I was away?"

"Uh, what do you mean, my lord?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyes.

"Oh that! Yes, lets see, well she was in tears and very upset as I was of course. She was determined to find you and went looking for you. She refused to believe you were dead. Why do... Ah! Where are you going my lord?"

Sesshomaru rose up into the sky and vanished. Jaken felt miserable. "I hate it when he ignores me. It makes me feel so unworthy."

Sesshomaru had excellent vision. He could see for miles. However, it wasn't his eyes that found Rin. He had picked up on her scent. He dropped to the ground behind Rin. _Where does she think she's going? _

Rin was limping. She had tripped on a branch. Blood dripped down from her elbow. Sesshomaru watched her, not yet making his presence known to her. Rin kept walking, unaware Sesshomaru was behind her. Suddenly a worm demon crawled out from under the ground and started to chase Rin.

Rin saw it and screamed.

Sesshomaru didn't wait for Rin to call for him. He took out his whip and instantly slashed it to pieces. He kicked the remains out of his way before turning his attention elsewhere. Showing no signs of emotion, he paused and stood where he was looking at Rin.

Rin was in pain. A few drops of blood fell on the dirt. She turned her arm around and looked at her wound. The cut was deep, and it hurt her.

Sesshomaru took a step closer towards Rin.

"Rin, you're bleeding."

"Oh it's nothing. I'm fine." Rin lied.

"No, let me take a look at it."

Rin held out her hand. Sesshomaru took it and gently ran his fingers down the cuts. He could see Rin also had a cut on her knee. He pulled out Tenseiga, and used it to heal Rin's bruises.

Rin tried to thank him, but no words came out. She couldn't even smile.

"Rin, why did you run?"

Rin's cheeks burned. "I realize, I mean...I understand Sesshomaru. I do..."

"Understand what?"

"Kagura, you love..."

"Kagura?! What makes you think that dead woman meant anything to me Rin?! If I loved her, I would have made an effort to save her from Naraku, but I didn't. Inuyasha didn't save Kikyo, yet he could have if he really wanted to. He let her die. That means someone else means more to him than she ever did. I let Kagura die for the same reason. I went to her when she died simply because I felt sorry for her. She was being controlled by Naraku, and only wanted to be free from him." Sesshomaru stopped talking and gazed upon Rin who couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Kagura was a demon like me yes, but she didn't possess your innocence. I saved you Rin and only you. I despise humans, yet you are the only one I don't. You are special to me for that reason Rin. Your smile and happiness has changed me. It's the only thing that matters to me now. You make me want to protect you and care for you. You tried to care for me when I was fully capable of fending for myself. You were not scared nor did you run away when I told you I didn't need your help. You stay and follow me everywhere I go. That is why I stay with you. I care about you Rin. You are so much more than just a human girl. You are my girl. I will care for you until I'm gone."

"Gone? What do you mean Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I mean I will protect you until I die Rin."

Rin took a step back. "You can't die! You must mean after I die. I am going to die first, right?"

Sesshomaru looked sad but serious. "Rin, don't talk like that. You will only die when I can no longer protect you."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. He was scratching his arm. He was trying to act like this talk of death wasn't bothering him, but it was. Rin could see it in his golden eyes.

"I don't want to lose you Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I want to..."

Sesshomaru put his hand on Rin's face, feeling her soft, baby skin. "I won't ask you to stay Rin. You do so on your own accord. It has always been up to you to follow me if you so choose."

Rin reached out and hugged him. "I want to stay with you Lord Sesshomaru. I won't leave again, I promise."

"Don't promise me anything Rin. A promise like that can change. Fate has a way of interfering."

Rin nodded and Sesshomaru got to see the adorable smile he loved. It still captivated him.

_Is this what love feels like? Do I love this girl? I must. It's the only thing that would explain what she means to me, and she means more to me than anyone ever has. _Sesshomaru picked Rin up and held her close to his beating heart. She hung on to him tightly with her cold hands. Sesshomaru gasped. He didn't like it that they felt cold as ice. He wrapped his hands over hers to warm them up. Rin smiled as she felt his warmth. Sesshomaru glanced at her hair, and could see it was a little messy. He ran his sharp nails gently through it as she breathed quietly down his neck. Sesshomaru watched her as she fell asleep in his arms. _She is precious to me. I wonder if this is how my father felt when he was with Inuyasha's mother. I despised my father for that but now I don't care. Having Rin near me is comforting to my soul._ _A feeling I have never known before I met her._ Deep down, Sesshomaru wasn't concerned about Rin leaving again. He knew he would always find her. He was worried about time. Rin was still only a young mortal and prone to human tragedies. He, Lord Sesshomaru, was not. He knew he would outlive Rin.

Unless he found a way for her to escape the inevitable end of human life..._Death._

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day...

Jaken was pacing back and forth, worried about Sesshomaru. He was alone, and asking questions out loud he would never know the answer to. "Where does he go? Why doesn't he take me with him?! I can't understand why he just leaves me when I'm the only one who..."

"Jaken."

"Ahh, my lord! There you are!"

"Jaken, stop talking to yourself."

"What?!" Jaken looked insulted.

Sesshomaru walked past Jaken. Rin was trailing right behind him. "Get the dragon, Jaken. We are leaving now. Rin stay close to me."

Rin nodded, humming happily.

No sooner had they started walking when the wind began blowing hard and angrily_. _Alarmed, Sesshomaru stopped and listened intently. Rin kept going. "Stop Rin. There is a demon I smell."

"Huh?" Rin looked back to Sesshomaru.

_How strange...I remember this smell. Impossible. How can she be alive?_

The ghostly woman who looked a great deal like Kagura was now standing in front of them. Was it her?

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked sternly.

Rin shrieked. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"It's alright Rin. I will handle this." Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes of the stranger. He almost seemed eager to leave with her.

The woman smirked at Rin before turning to Sesshomaru. "Come, let us talk in private, if we may."

Sesshomaru looked surprised. "As you wish. Rin stay with Jaken until I come back. This won't take long."

The woman grinned evilly. _That's what you think Lord Sesshomaru._

Rin gave Sesshomaru a pleading look not to go, but Sesshomaru left with the woman without saying another word. "I don't like this Jaken."

Jaken threw his staff on the ground. "I've had it! He comes back only to leave again!"

"It's ok Jaken. He said he's coming right back." Rin told herself not to worry. Sesshomaru had assured her Kagura meant nothing to him. Still, why would Sesshomaru leave with her?

...

Sesshomaru and the woman walked side by side in silence for a while until Sesshomaru halted.

"Just where is it you are leading me Kagura? I will not go another step until you tell me."

The woman laughed. "First off, I am not Kagura. She's dead, remember? I can't believe you weren't able to pick up on that Sesshomaru. Especially you of all people." She gave him a mean look.

Sesshomaru glared back. "Well, then who the hell are you?"

"Guess." The woman said with a smug look on her face.

Sesshomaru became annoyed. " Look, I'm in no mood to play guessing games. Either you tell me right now who the hell you are, or I leave. As far as I'm concerned, you mean nothing to me until you inform me of your true identity."

The woman laughed again. "I had a feeling you would react this way Sesshomaru. Spending time with that girl has made you forget where your true interests lie."

Sesshomaru was quiet. He pondered her words but tossed them aside after feeling nothing from them. He turned and started walking away.

"Wait, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru stopped without turning around. "You gave me no reason to stay since you failed to answer my question."

The woman scowled. "Fine. I am not Kagura, but rather a ghostly image of her."

Sesshomaru didn't look convinced. "Ok? That tells me a whole lot of nothing. You're basically just a demon ghost who looks like her. What do you want with me?"

"Sesshomaru, I know how you felt about Kagura. It's in your nature to have feelings for another demon such as yourself. Don't deny it because you feel guilty about leaving the girl. I'm here to tell you there's a way for the two of you to be together."

Sesshomaru's mouth dropped.

"I know you would have saved her if you had the chance." The women grinned when she saw a look of disappointment on Sesshomaru's face. "So, are you interested?"

Sesshomaru was quiet.

"Come on Sesshomaru. Forget the girl. She will eventually die, and be gone from your life. You can't possibly desire that! Think of your life and who you are. Choose to be with someone you can actually have a future with for goodness sakes!"

Sesshomaru tilted his head, thinking. His mind replayed images of Rin's smile. Surprisingly, that's all it took. He had his mind made up. He was going to go back to Rin. He wasn't going to forsake her. He gave the woman one last look before leaving.

"Stop right there, Sesshomaru." The woman had a menacing look on her face. "If you go back to Rin, it will only be in vain. If you pass up the opportunity to bring Kagura back then I shall have to make you suffer."

"Oh really? Do enlighten me." Sesshomaru was getting angry. He didn't like this woman.

"I'll make it very simple for you Sesshomaru. Either you agree to bring Kagura back to life or I will kill Rin."

Sesshomaru gasped. "What? How is that even a fair deal? I don't want to bring Kagura back, nor do I want Rin to die. How is this at all favorable to me?"

The woman laughed. "Simple minded Sesshomaru. Think about what I am saying to you. It's not hard to choose. If you care about Rin then save her by agreeing to bring back Kagura."

Sesshomaru didn't understand. "Look woman, I am not interested in your proposition. I demand you leave me and go back to wherever you came from at once."

"Aww, what a shame. I'm so sorry you feel that way. All you had to do was say yes. It was that easy. Now that girl will die and it's all your fault, Sesshomaru." The woman vanished before Sesshomaru could blink.

Sesshomaru stared back at where he had left Rin. _Is this a trick? Would she really kill Rin? I don't even know who she is or how she plans to bring back Kagura._

"Lord Sesshomaru! Help me!" Rin's scream came piercing thorough his thoughts.

_"Rin!"_

Sesshomaru arrived just in time to see the woman raising a knife to Rin's throat.

"Leave her alone! I will accept your offer. Just don't harm Rin."

The woman grinned. "Excellent."

Rin was scared and on the brink of tears. "Lord Sesshomaru, what is going on? Who is she?"

"Follow me Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru? Don't leave me Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin was crying now.

Sesshomaru reached out to grab Rin's hand.

"Right now Sesshomaru. Leave her behind with the toad."

Jaken gasped. "What did you say witch?!"

"Jaken. Watch Rin for me. Don't let anything happen to her."

"Where are you going this time Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru answered Jaken by closing his eyes and shaking his head. A moment later, he left once again with the woman.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin's sad eyes watched him go.

...

"Don't worry Sesshomaru. It will be an easy task to bring back Kagura."

Sesshomaru roughly grabbed the woman's hand. "Look witch, I could have easily killed you back there. Exactly why are you planning to bring back Kagura? How is it you need my help? The Tenseiga can't revive her."

"Who said anything about using your silly old sword, Sesshomaru. You will fly up and ask your dear mother to bring her back."

Sesshomaru gasped. "My mother?!"

The woman frowned. "She has the Meido Stone, does she not? I know a great deal of it's powers. It can be used to bring back people who have died but could not come back any other way."

Sesshomaru glanced at her curiously. "I don't understand your thinking. Even if she comes back from the dead, I still don't want anything to do with her. My place is protecting Rin, and I plan on going back to her as soon as we get this over with."

The woman smirked and laughed loudly. _Think again, you careless fool._

With his eyes focused on the sky, Sesshomaru rose up to pay his mother another visit.

She of course was delighted to see her son again. "Sesshomaru. What a pleasant surprise. I didn't think I would see you again so soon. You must have missed me. Aww, that is so sweet! I am deeply touched." Sesshomaru's mother smiled ever so slightly when Sesshomaru approached her.

"Mother, I am going to make this quick. I need your Meido Stone to bring back someone from the dead."

"Oh? Who might that be? The human girl? Sesshomaru you..."

"No mother. It's someone else."

"Who? Another human?"

"No, a demon named Kagura."

The face of Sesshomaru's mother lit up. "Wonderful. So she did talk to you."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "What do you mean? Do you know about this mother?"

Sesshomaru's mother did not answer. Instead she touched the Meido Stone and shards of light came bursting out. "Go back down Sesshomaru. Kagura has been reborn."

Sesshomaru showed no emotion as he descended back down.

Once on the ground, his attention went straight to Rin. _Hang on Rin. I'm coming for you. _

"Well hello stranger."

Sesshomaru had no time to move. A woman, very much alive, was no standing in front of him.

"Kagura."

Kagura smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru. It's good to see you too."

Sesshomaru stared at her hands. She no longer carried the fan she had used before to create wind attacks. He gave her a confused look.

Kagura smiled. "Sesshomaru, I know you didn't want me to die. I saw it in your eyes when you came to watch me right before I faded away into the wind. You would have saved me if you had arrived just a little sooner."

Sesshomaru started to shake his head. "Rin..." Kagura cut him off.

"I'm not hear to listen about how much you love Rin, Sesshomaru. Frankly I don't care." Kagura held up a glass globe and shook it. "You will learn to love me as you should."

The glitter escaped the globe and landed on Sesshomaru. He glared at Kagura. "Have you lost your mind?! What is the meaning of this?"

Kagura grinned. "You'll see." _Sesshomaru you are now under my spell_. _Once the glitter has entered your body and been absorbed by your soul, you will recognize me and only me as the true one you can be with._ _It is the new power I possess. The power I had before was the wind, but now that I have been reborn, I have been reborn with a new power. The power to bewitch powerful fighters such as yourself! _ _Hahahahaha_!

Once the glitter had dissolved into Sesshomaru's body, the affect took place immediately. His whole demeanor changed as he spoke. "Kagura, Sesshomaru began. You are right. It's good to have you back among the living. I've thought about you often. I was troubled when you died so suddenly after being freed from Naraku." He stepped closer to Kagura.

Kagura took a step closer too.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin came running into view. Her face was wet. She froze in her tracks when she saw Sesshomau and Kagura standing so close to each other. Sesshomaru took Kagura's hand and pulled her close.

Rin watched in horror. "Lord Sesshomaru, why are you doing this? I thought..."

Kagura laughed. "Silly girl. What made you think he wanted to be with you all this time?"

"Lord Sesshomaru tell her! Tell her what you told me! Tell her you never cared about her, and you don't love her! Tell her Lord Sessomaru! Please!"

Kagura laughed louder. She looked highly amused. Apparently, she was not worried at all.

Sesshomaru gave Rin a look that scared her.

"Rin, I have something I need to tell you."

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Wait, Rin's smile. I can't say it..._

Sesshomaru paused, as he stood looking at this human being in front of him. His long hair was blowing majestically in the wind.

Kagura rolled her eyes. She was growing impatient. "Say it already Sesshomaru! Just tell her the truth and get it over with!"

Rin stared at Sesshomaru, consumed with fear and confusion. She couldn't move. All she could do was wait for Sesshomaru to give his answer. Her natural instinct was telling her to run into his arms and feel his warm safe embrace, but the eyes staring back at her were not kind or welcoming. They were the eyes of a demon. A demon who loathes all humans.

"Rin, you are no longer my concern. Do not follow me anymore." Sesshomaru's voice was cold. He sounded as though he was talking to Inuyasha. He lowered his eyes and gave her a look of disgust.

Sesshomaru had never been known to speak much, but with what little he did say just now, it placed a devastating effect on Rin. His words suffocated her and pierced her heart. She couldn't breathe. There was no way this was the same Sesshomaru who had grown to love and care for her. It couldn't be. He was a stranger, not Lord Sesshomaru. She reached out for him, but Sesshomaru ignored her and walked away. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's trembling voice was in a whisper. Her body was numb as she tried to run to him. "Please don't leave me! I need you!"

This made Sesshomaru stop. "No, you don't need me. Go back to where you belong. In a village, with other humans. That is your true place."

"I do need you Lord Sessomaru! I have no home to go to! That was taken away from me, remember?!"

Kagura laughed at Rin's pleading face. "Look kid, leave now or I will call upon some demons to dispose of you! Then you'll really be in trouble!"

"There is no need for that, Kagura. I've already told her what she needs to know. Let's go. I'm not going to stay here and waste anymore of my time."

Kagura smirked. "I know. You said it so beautifully too." She followed Sesshomaru into the clouds and the two of them were gone from Rin's sight. As they went into the sunlight, Rin noticed sparkles on Sesshomaru. He brushed some of them off and they went soaring in the wind.

Rin was in shock. This had to be a nightmare. There was no way it was for real. Sesshomaru wasn't acting like himself at all, or was he? Was this his true nature, revealed?

"Rin, what is going on?" Inuyasha had just shown up. He looked curiously around Rin, surveying the surroundings. He didn't seem to notice the sad state she was in.

Rin wasn't about to answer. She was staring blankly in front of her. She had become completely catatonic.

"I felt a strong demonic presence back at the village, Inuyasha explained. I came here to check it out. Where's Sesshomaru? How come he's not with you?"

Rin didn't speak.

Inuyasha looked at Rin and gasped. "Rin? Are you ok? What's the matter with you?"

Still no answer.

_What the hell is wrong with her? Why won't she answer me? Is she hurt?_ _Did Sesshomaru just leave her like this? _"Rin! You gotta snap out of it! I can't help you if I don't now what the hell is going on!"

"He's gone." Rin finally said. She was slowly starting to come back to reality.

"Sesshomaru's gone?" Inuyasha looked stunned.

Rin nodded and without hesitation, ran to Inuyasha. She hugged him as tight as she could, pretending he was Sesshomaru.

"Rin." Inuyasha hugged her back.

"He left me, Inuyasha! Kagura came, and he left with her!"

"Huh? Kagura?" _What? So she's alive? She must have been the demon scent I smelled. She died though from what I remember. What the hell? Did Sesshomaru have something to do with bringing her back?_

"He said he doesn't care about me anymore, Inuyasha." Rin sobbed. She was so upset, she had to stop talking. She was breaking down again. New tears were forming in her eyes. The joy in Rin's face from being with Sesshomaru all this time was becoming no more. "It can't be true! Lord Sesshomaru would never leave me! He told me so. I don't understand Inuyasha! He said he would always be there to protect me, and now he's gone!"

Inuyasha fixated his gaze on Rin. _I believe her. Sesshomaru has never made an attempt before to leave Rin behind like what he just did and disappear with another demon who should be dead. Something is definitely going on._ "Hmm, I smell a rat. Dammit! Sesshomaru is up to something! I just know it!"

"Inuyasha, what am I to do? I have nowhere to go."

"Don't worry. You can come back with me to the village with the others. Here, get on me." Inuyasha lowered himself so Rin could jump on his back. "Hang on tight!" She did and screamed a little when Inuyasha took off.

Rin didn't say a word all the way back to the village. She was still too sad to speak. The last time she remembered being mute like this was when her family had been slaughtered by thieves. Right afterwards was when she met Sesshomaru.

Kagome was outside with Kaede. They were folding laundry. Kagome heard Inuyasha coming and left to go greet him. "Inuyasha, oh Rin you're here too. Is everything alright?"

"Not exactly. It seems Sesshomaru's acting weird and left Rin by herself."

"What? Again? Oh my gosh Rin! That's terrible!" Kagome turned to Rin. _She looks very upset. I wonder what could have happened this time._

"Dear child, follow me and have some nice hot soup. It will make you feel so much better." Kaede held up a bowl. Rin was hungry enough to not refuse by pouting. She followed Kaede inside, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a concerned glance. "Inuyasha, what is wrong with Sesshomaru? Why would he leave Rin by herself?"

"He's being an ass! Someone needs to fuck him up!" Inuyasha angrily punched his fists in the air.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha glared at her. "What? He is! Rin is his responsibility! He took that duty on by allowing her to follow him. He can't just abandon her and leave with Kagura!"

"Huh? Wait a second. I thought she was dead?"

"She's supposed to be, but Rin claims she's alive and left with Sesshomaru. It makes sense and all because I picked up on a scent and it wasn't Sesshomaru's. The only thing is, it's different from her scent before. It's more powerful."

Kagome gasped. "Do you think he turned on her Inuyasha? Is that why he would leave with Kagura? Would he do something like that?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Not likely. Sesshomaru is very loyal. He has shown his loyalty to Rin all this time. To switch and go with Kagura makes no sense. Then again, Sesshomaru has never been the type to start liking humans all of a sudden. So, changing his mind about that is questionable too. The whole thing doesn't seem right. Rin will have to learn to take care of herself I guess."

"Don't say that Inuyasha! Rin can stay here with us. Right? I don't think she has anywhere else to go."

"Of course she can for a while, but it's up to her. She may not want to stay with us."

...

Rin put down her bowl. She was burning up. Sweat was forming on her forehead.

"Come now child. You mustn't be so sad tonight. Everything will work out. You just need some rest." Kaede went to the cupboard and pulled out a blanket. She wrapped it around Rin.

"Thank you Kaede. I do appreciate your hospitality. It's just I'm so used to being with Lord Sesshomaru every night. It is going to be so lonely without him tonight."

"Aw yes. I understand child. However, do remember you have gotten through other nights without him."

Rin sighed. "Kaede?"

"Yes? What is it my child?"

"You do think he'll come back to me, right?"

Kaede shook her head, "That I do not know. Perhaps, you should look into your heart and ask yourself that Rin. You know him better than I do."

Rin looked down at her feet. "Thank you Kaede. I'm going to go to sleep now."

Kaede nodded. She went over to tuck Rin in. "Since he has Inuyasha's blood running through him, I do not think of him in a bad way, Rin. There may be something special between you two. Time will tell it it's meant to last. If Sesshomaru feels the same way you do and loves you, then he will eventually come back to you and make things right. In the meantime, you must be a strong girl. Sweet dreams."

Rin thought about Kaede's words all night. She found it impossible to get any sleep. She wondered if Lord Sesshomaru was thinking about her too, or if it was over and he truly did no longer care about her. She glanced out at the moon and sat up. _I have to leave this place. This is not my home. _She quietly walked past the others who were all sleeping soundly. She opened the door and with one final glance back at Inuyasha and Kagome, she ran towards the forest. _I don't belong here, in the village. I belong with Lord Sesshomaru. If I can't be with him then I don't want to be with anyone! I'd rather be alone. _Rin entered the forest and felt it's cold presence. _I could really use Lord Sesshomaru's warm embrace right now or even sitting around the fire with Jaken. _Rin gasped. "Jaken!" She had forgotten all about him! _Oh I'm sure he's fine. He's probably with Lord Sesshomaru. _

It was a crescent-shaped moon tonight. Rin sat down on a rock and gazed up at its beauty. Rin managed a small smile for it reminded her of Lord Sesshomaru, or rather the Sesshomaru she used to know. She thought about what he had said to her right before leaving. _"You are no longer my concern Rin."_ _Lord Sesshomaru, how can you mean that? _Rin pulled her legs closer to her body to keep warm. Sadness was overcoming her fast. She tried to cast away her feelings and be strong but she could not. She was struggling and falling prey to ultimate depression. _I wanted to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever._ Rin shivered. _It's much colder here without him. He's supposed to be here next to me, keeping me warm, and protecting me. I feel so sad and scared. I miss him with all my heart. I will never forget the way he looked at me when he said..."Go back to where you belong." _Rin gasped, as she began to recall more of what he had said. _ Where is that? Living in a village? No, I don't want to do that. _Rin started crying. They were silent tears. She was having a hard time. She was losing hope in what life was to be like for her now. Sesshomaru leaving her was too much for her heart to bear. It made her sleepy, and Rin closed her eyes for a second. _Lord Sesshomaru, please come back. I can't live life without you. I won't make it on my own._ Suddenly, Rin felt something touch her pocket and quickly opened her eyes. No one was there. Rin started to reach into her pocket, but stopped when she heard a growl. A big fat ogre demon was standing right next to her. He had a giant axe in his hand. Rin screamed and took off running. Wolves came out of nowhere and starting charging at her as well. _Oh no! Wolves again! I hate them! Why do they always come for me?!_ Rin screamed again, louder. She was in trouble now. She picked up the pace, but the wolves were much faster than her. They were quickly gaining on her. It didn't look good for Rin. She panicked and desperately looked for an escape or someone who could save her. That's when she spotted the well. The same well Kagome traveled through. Rin cried out in fear. _I don't think I'm going to make it! _Rin looked back and saw with horror the wolf in front had almost caught up. With her last bit of strength Rin jumped into the well. The wolf jumped too.

**How was Rin going to survive this time? What will happen with Sesshomaru and Kagura?  
**

**To be continued... **


	7. Chapter 7

Rin found herself flying through a strange dimension with lights flashing and stars falling around her. She landed with a thud at the bottom of the well. The wolf that had followed her was dead by her feet. It's mouth hung open with fresh drool dripping on the ground. Rin stared in awe. _What happened to it? How did it die?_ Rin looked up to the top of the well. She could hear voices, and it sounded like one of them said "Kagome." _That's odd, Rin thought. I wonder where I am. Why do I feel like I traveled through time? _

"Kagome dear, is that you? You're just in time for dinner. Come on up. Sota go set the table, your sister is here."

Rin scratched her head confused. _I guess I should go up, since this appears to be a dead end. _She began climbing up the well, but lost her footing and fell back down. As she did, something flew out of her pocket. Rin gasped. It was a purple crescent stone. The same stone Sesshomaru had put in her pocket the first time he left! _How can this be? _Rin picked the stone up and stared at it with confusion. _Did it save me again? How is it I have it with me? Sesshomaru took it out of my pocket when he came back. _"How strange," Rin murmured. _Lord Sesshomaru are you still trying to protect me even now?_

"Hey Kagome do you need help getting out of there or what?" Kagome's younger brother Sota, was peering over the edge of the well. "Oh hang on a sec, you aren't Kagome."

Rin blinked at him. "No, I'm not."

Sota saw the wolf laying next to her. "Oh geez! Did you kill that thing?!"

Rin shook her head. "No, I was about to get attacked by it but jumped into this well at the last second to escape it."

Sota gasped. "Oh, so you're from the feudal era. The place Kagome goes all the time.

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

"Well, that's cool. I like Inuyasha! He's awesome!"

Rin gave him a halfhearted smile. "I suppose. I don't really hang out with him that much."

"You should. He is the raddest dude ever!"

"Sota?! What is taking so long? Get your sister and lets eat!"

"Ok mom! Sota looked back at Rin. Here, I'll help you out."

"Thanks." Rin waited for Sota to climb down and help her up the well.

"I'm Sota, by the way. You probably already found that out by my mother yelling my name. Who are you?"

Rin shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Sota. I'm Rin."

Sota smiled. "Sweet, well even though you're not my sister do you wanna maybe come inside and eat with us? Are you hungry?"

Rin's stomach growled loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Sota laughed. He grabbed Rin's hand and led her towards the house. "You know, you kind of look like Kagome. My mom and grandpa might not even notice the difference."

Rin gave him an uncertainty look as they both walked inside.

"Oh my Kagome! Those anti-aging creams you use are working wonders on your skin! You look so much younger!" Kagome's grandpa gave Rin a very excited look.

"Oh come on grandpa! She looks her age! She looks sixteen at least." Kagome's mother walked up to Rin and studied her closely. "Well, maybe not. There does seem to be something different about you dear."

Sota laughed. "That's not Kagome. Her name is Rin. She's from Inuyasha's time."

Kagomes's mother and grandpa exchanged glances.

Rin felt embarrassed and shyly looked down at the floor. "I apologize for just dropping in like this, but I had no idea jumping into that well would take me here."

Kagome's mother looked concerned. "I see. In that case, you're welcome to stay with us. I imagine you're probably scared being in a strange city. Here come sit down and have dinner. You look famished."

Rin nodded and took a seat next to Sota. "Thank you kindly."

Kagomes' mother smiled. "Of course dear. Now, afterwards you should take a bath. You look a little dirty. You're more than welcome to bathe in Kagome's room. She won't mind at all."

Sota rolled his eyes. "She never lets me in her room."

Kagome's mother game her son a look. "That's because you're her brother. I never wanted my brother in my room."

Rin took a bite of food and perked up. "This is excellent! It's so nice to have something other than fish for a change."

Kagome's mother beamed. "Good, I'm glad you like it. Have as much as you want." She pushed the chicken casserole closer to Rin, who eagerly helped herself to seconds.

Once they were all done with the meal, Kagomes's mom led Rin to Kagomes' bathroom. "Alright, feel free to take as long as you need getting cleaned up. When you're done, you can sleep in Kagome's room. It's super comfy. I have a feeling you will have no problem going to sleep. You look extremely out of it dear."

"I am tired. I've had a tough day." Rin gave Kagome's mother a sad look.

Kagomes' mother understand immediately. "Oh my, you must be going through man problems. Try not to worry too much. You're still young. You have plenty of time to find the right one who will complete your life."

Rin frowned.

Kagome's mother's face turned sympathetic. "Alright, that's enough talking from me. I'll leave you to get cleaned up. Have a good night. Oh and don't worry about a thing dear. I understand you are a stranger here and have nowhere to go. You don't have to stress. Stay as long as you want."

Rin hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

"In the morning, we'll have waffles." Kagome's mother smiled at Rin one last time before exiting the room.

Rin opened the window and looked out at the sky as it began darkening. A lonely tear fell from Rin's face.

_Lord Sesshomaru, I miss you. _

...

"What happened to Rin? She's gone." Kagome had just woken up and was surprised to learn Rin was not in their company anymore.

Inuyasha groaned. "What is with that girl?! If she's not the one leaving, then it's Sesshomaru. Ahh! What gives?!"

Kagome shook her head. "I think we should go look for her. It's not safe out there for her to be alone."

Inuyasha raised his eyes. "What are you talking about? If she's determined enough to run off by herself then she probably knows what she's getting herself into."

"So, you're just gonna leave her?! Inuyasha! What if it was me who was by myself and alone? Would you just not come for me?!" Kagome looked hurt.

Inuyasha put on his thinking face. "So, should I go look for her or Sesshomaru?"

Kagome gave him a quizzical look. "Why would you look for Sesshomaru? He left with that demon Kagura."

"True, but I have a feeling there may possibly be an interior motive for Sesshomaru doing so. I'm thinking it might be a good idea to confront the bastard."

"What do you mean?"

"Sesshomaru has a plan. He's got to. I sincerely doubt he would just abandon Rin on purpose. He didn't before. In fact, he risked his own life to guarantee her safety."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "You're right."

Inuyasha grinned. "Besides, I'll be able to find Sesshomaru a lot easier. Sesshomaru has one of the strongest scents around. Rin has only a weak human scent." Inuyasha stepped outside. "Funny, I actually smell no trace of it anymore. Almost like she's no longer here."

Kagome gasped. "You don't think she's dead do you, Inuyasha?"

"Nah, but if she is then..." He stopped when he saw the worried look on Kagome's face. "I'll see you later Kagome." With that he was off. _Sesshomaru you better have a good reason for pulling a stunt like this on poor Rin!_

Inuyasha was flying with the speed he was going. He wish he could fly as gracefully as Sesshomaru but since he wasn't a full demon, he lacked that capability. He stopped once he stumbled upon the edge of the river and sniffed. _Sesshomaru's scent. _He put his legs into overdrive and plowed ahead. He came to a dirt road in between two mountains. _I can smell Sesshomaru. He's somewhere close by. _Inuyasha moved ahead with caution. _It's so quiet, he thought._

Fog was rolling in now. Inuyasha groaned. "Dammit! Just what I need! Something to hinder my sight!"

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped. "Who's there?"

Sesshomaru was standing in front of him quite obviously.

_Ok, that's weird. He's in plain sight now, but I couldn't see him a minute ago._

Sesshomaru gave his brother a distasteful look, but kept his cool and didn't talk.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Sesshomaru! You bastard! Just what the hell is wrong with you? Why do you keep leaving Rin by herself? That's pretty heartless and cruel seeing as she's only a human girl!"

Sesshomaru had no reaction. He was unaffected by Inuyasha's accusations. He merely looked emotionless.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha drew Tessaiga. He began charging, angrily.

"Oh, so you plan to fight me do you?" Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles before drawing his own sword. "I will teach you not to meddle in my affairs, Inuyasha!"

"Give me your best shot! Wind scar!" Inuyasha used one of his best attacks on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily avoided it and pulled out his whip. He flung it back and released it on Inuyasha, who cried out in pain when he got hit in the stomach.

Up above them, Kagura was standing in a tree watching the whole thing. "That's it Sesshomaru. Tear him to pieces."

"I'll kill you!" Inuyasha swung his sword ferociously. "Come here, you bastard!"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Inuyasha you are weak. All your attacks are predicable. Would it be too much to try something new for a change?"

"Shut up! I'll show you what's predicable! Your arrogance!" Inuyasha swung his sword at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, why are you fighting me? Is it over Rin? Why waste your time? That girl means nothing to me. Or are you not aware of that yet?"

"That's it! Shut up you sick bastard!" Inuyasha began fighting harder now.

Sesshomaru stared calmly at Inuyasha as he came running towards him. "A fight to the death I see. What a shame it'll be your funeral."

...

Rin bolted up from her nightmare and gasped. _Lord Sesshomaru is in trouble!_ _He needs me! I must go take care of him! _Believing the dream she just had was a look into the future, Rin became restless. Wasting no time, she pulled the covers back and jumped out of bed. _I must go to him!_ Rin tiptoed outside and down to the well. Rin shuddered when she looked at the bottom. _It's so dark. _Rin bravely closed her eyes and took the plunge into the unknown. When she felt her feet hit the bottom, she opened her eyes. _What? I'm still at the bottom. Nothing happened._ _Now what? _That's when Rin remembered the stone. She reached for it and held it close to her heart. _Lord Sesshomaru. I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you. _Two tears rolled down Rin's cheeks and landed on the stone. That's all it took. Rin was on her way back to the others_. Thank you, Sesshomaru. _Rin hugged the stone before dropping it back in her pocket. She climbed out of the well with little difficulty. When she was out, her heart sank. She had no idea where to go from here. _Lord Sesshomaru, guide me!_ Suddenly, a purple glow shone from her pocket. _The stone! _Rin grabbed it. The light from the stone was shining a straight line on the path she was supposed to take. Rin was astonished. _It's going to guide me?! Hang on Lord Sesshomaru! I'm coming!_ Feeling excited and a bit fearful, Rin set off in the direction the stone was telling her to go. After a few miles, she began to hear familiar yelling that didn't sound too friendly at all. She began running faster. _I bet Lord Sesshomaru is in a terrible fight! _Rin didn't like the sound of that. She gasped when she saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fighting each other desperately trying to kill the other.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha had just blocked an attack from Sesshomaru when he heard Rin's voice. Startled, he looked up.

Sesshomaru stopped too and turned to look at Rin. His expression was impossible to decipher.

Before another word could be uttered, Kagura came down to join them. "What's the hold up boys? Sesshomaru, weren't you about to kill this filthy wretch?!"

Inuyasha snarled. "Mind your own business Kagura. Sesshomaru enough of this! What about Rin? Tell her you care about her and you'll stop leaving!"

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He looked at Rin and then back at Inuyasha. "You take her, if you're so worried about her."

Inuyasha gasped. "What are you talking about? What is wrong with you Sesshomaru?! You've lost your mind, haven't you?"

"No, he simply doesn't care anymore." Kagura smirked at Inuyasha. "Isn't that right, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, but ignored Kagura's question.

Inuyasha glanced at Rin and saw she looked pretty devastated.

"That's it! You'll pay for what you did to Rin, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he attacked Sesshomaru, who dodged it once again.

"Lord Sesshomaru, stop it! Please! No more fighting!" Rin was crying now. She put her hands to her face and covered her eyes. She couldn't bare to watch. Sesshomaru took his attention off Inuyasha to watch Rin, but it was a grave mistake. Inuyasha saw an opportunity and he took it. "Wind scar!" The strong blow hit Sesshomaru and sent him flying across the road into the mountain. The impact caused loose rocks from up top to fall down onto Sesshomaru.

Kagura gasped.

Rin removed the hands over her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She ran to him.

"Rin, no! Stop!" Inuyasha called out to her but was only ignored.

Rin knelt down beside him. Sesshomaru wasn't moving. His eyes were open, but he stared lifelessly in front of him. Rin took his hand and squeezed it. "Please don't die on me Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagura appeared next to them. "Fool! What are you doing? He doesn't care about you! Why is that so hard to accept?"

Rin shook her head firmly. "That may be true, but I still care for him. I won't leave him." Rin put her hand gently on Sesshomaru's face. "I love him."

At the sound of Rin's voice, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was her smile.

_Rin._

Kagura glared at Rin. "Leave him!"

Rin didn't move. Sesshomaru took Rin's hand and held it.

Kagura saw and went into an outrage. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing?! You are supposed to love me and only me!" She held up her glass globe and shook it.

Inuyasha gasped. He understood now. _So Sesshomaru is being influenced by Kagura. She's manipulated him into leaving Rin by using that globe. I knew something was up! _

Sesshomaru turned to her with a look of disbelief. "Really now?" He pulled out his whip and destroyed the globe from Kagura's hand.

Kagura's mouth dropped open. "Why did you do that?! How could you!? My power!"

Sesshomaru gave Kagura a look of disbelief. "Did you really think I would succumb to you and allow a power weaker than my own to have control over me?"

Kagura was speechless. She started fading away. Her source of life came from the glass globe, but now that Sesshomaru destroyed it, she was going to die.

Inuyasha was standing nearby but hadn't heard what Sesshomaru had just said to Kagura. He walked over and gave Sesshomaru a look of relief, but still had a question he needed to have answered. "I don't get it Sesshomaru. Why? Why did you allow her to control you? I thought you were stronger than that."

"Fool," was the only thing Sesshomaru said as he looked back at Rin.

"Rin."

Rin looked at him. "Yes?"

"Forgive me Rin. I did not wish to deceive you.

"I don't understand Lord Sesshomaru. Why did you tell me you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"I was testing you. I wanted to see what your real reason for staying with me is. I needed to find out if you stay with me because you need me or because you truly do love me. At times, when I think about it, I've come to realize I never really know how you feel towards me. I was curious to see how you would react when I told you I no longer care nor desire to protect you. Rin, you have shown me you will stick with me and stand by my side no matter what. Even when I turn on you. After Inuyasha attacked me, you came to me and told me you didn't want me to die. You have no healing powers of your own such as I do, but you still decided to stay with me. You didn't have to do that. Especially after the possibility of me never wanting to be with you again."

Rin blinked by tears. "Lord Sesshomaru, I do care for you. I would never leave you, even if you leave me."

Sesshomaru pulled Rin close and positioned her head against his chest. "Hear it Rin? It's my heart, and it's beating again now that I have you here with me." Sesshomaru had his hands secured around her waist as he held her.

Rin listened to his heartbeat. It was there and maybe beating for her only.

Kagura was nearby and still alive. She had enough strength to speak a few more words before leaving this world.

"Hold her all you want Sesshomaru. Your love won't last forever. She will eventually die, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. After she's gone, you will be all alone, and realize you made a unforgivable mistake."

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru let go of Rin and stood up. He watched Kagura while she slowly died. A look of peace was on her face despite the harsh, true words Sesshomaru had just heard her speak. The wind blew his hair as he once again watched her fade away until she was no more. All was silent as Sesshomaru stared off into the distance, thinking about the future. In the flesh, he didn't appear troubled or worried but rather calm and collective as he usually was about a lot of things. However, in his heart, he knew what Kagura said was true. Sesshomaru bit his lip. He would rather not think about it. Death was not a subject he was fond of pondering. He didn't like it when his father died. Sesshomaru still missed him and thought about him all the time. There were a lot of things he wished he could have asked him, but never got the chance to.

"Hey Sesshomaru, are you going to be ok now? Am I wise to leave Rin with you?" Inuyasha looked concerned, yet upset as he waited for his older brother to answer him.

"Do what you want Inuyasha. You always have." Sesshomaru walked away. Rin saw but didn't follow. Inuyasha gave her a confused look.

"Uh, aren't you going to follow Sesshomaru, Rin?"

"Yes!" Rin wasted no time in going over to him. "Sesshomaru!" She wrapped her arms around him from behind. Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at the ground as he put his hand on Rin's. "Come on, Rin. Let's move on from here."

Later that night, confused and perplexed, Sesshomaru stood at the edge of a cliff gazing up at the starlit sky. Rin and Jaken were roasting fish by the fire not far away.

"Sesshomaru, I'm surprised you chose that human child over Kagura. You are just like your father."

Sesshomaru looked back. His mother had randomly appeared unannounced and was standing a few inches from him. Sesshomaru ignored her. He had nothing to say to her.

She gave him a questioning look. "Sesshomaru, do you desire to die the same way he did? My son, I am somewhat concerned that is the path you are going down. As your mother, I must voice my feelings and object to your odd behavior. This is not something I want for you. Do you hear me?"

Sesshomaru kept ignoring his mother. He glanced at Rin. She and Jaken were fighting over the last piece of fish. Rin started laughing at Jaken's angry face but decided to let him have the fish. A tiny smile came over Sesshomaru's face.

"What do you see in her, Sesshomaru? I would like to know that much."

Seshomaru felt his sword moving. He put his hand on it before turning to look his mother in the eye. "She is someone to protect."

"Protect? You protect her? Sesshomaru I don't think your father..."

"He would be proud to know I found someone to protect."

"She is a mortal girl, Sesshomaru. You can not protect her forever."

"Then I will do just what my father did. I will die protecting her."

Sesshomaru's mother gasped. "Sesshomaru, you can't be serious."

"I am mother. Now leave. I don't need you trying to change my mind." Sesshomaru turned his back to his mother and headed towards Rin and Jaken.

All his mother could do was watch him go before turning into her dog demon form and running off up into the night sky.

"Jaken, where is Rin?" Sesshomaru stopped in front of Jaken and looked around for Rin who must have just left.

"Oh, she went to bed already. Said she was tired."

"Hmm." Sesshomaru left Jaken and continued walking. He passed a few trees before finding Rin nestled up against one. She was asleep, breathing silently. Sesshomaru thought about turning in for the night too, but his mind would not allow him to sleep. He decided to go further into the woods.

"Out for a moonlight walk, are we?" The voice came from up above. Inuyasha was perched on top of a tree looking irritated as he peered down at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru eyes grew big when he noticed Inuyasha was in his human form. "You're in your true form I see. It must be that time of the month."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Shut up! You know I hate being like this!"

"Inuyasha?! Is that you? Where are you? I can't find you!" Kagome was calling out for him, worried. She knew Inuyasha had changed for tonight.

Inuyasha jumped down to the ground and turned toward Sesshomaru who was staring at Kagome. "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?"

"Why do you care so much for that human girl, Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at him with surprise. Not only had Sesshomaru dodged his question, but he asked a rather strange one in return. "Why would you ask about something like that? What's it to you?"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Tell me!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. I just do."

Sesshomaru looked away. _You just do huh...Was that the way to describe my own feelings towards Rin? I care and am protective over her just because? As in, there is no real good answer for it? I just am. No, it must be deeper than that. Inuyasha cares for Kagome because he loves her. Is that my fate as well. To fall in love with Rin over time?  
_

Meanwhile back at the campsite, Rin was tossing and turning in her sleep. "No!" She screamed and opened her eyes. She just had the worst nightmare of her life. Rin tried to catch her breath. It was still dark out. She looked around for Sesshomaru, but he was nowhere to be seen. She stood up and was just about to look at the moon when Sesshomaru appeared.

"Rin, why are you awake?"

"I had a bad dream."

Sesshomaru frowned. "About what Rin?"

"Getting murdered the same way my family was."

Sesshomaru frowned. There it was. The mention of death again. Sesshomaru was speechless. Rin said it as though she truly believed that would happen one day. "Rin, how can you believe that will happen? I said I will protect you."

Rin shook her head sadly. "Lord Sesshomaru, in my dream you died too. Actually, you were the one who died first. Then me because I no longer had you to protect me."

Sesshomaru looked worried for a second but a look of apathy soon came over him. "Shake it off Rin. It was nothing more than a dream."

Rin smiled. "Good, I'm glad you think so. I'm not ready to die now."

Sesshomaru gave her a confused look. He was about to ask her what she meant by that but changed his mind. "Go back to sleep Rin. It's late."

"Ok, I'll try but I'm not super tired."

Sesshomaru glanced up at the moon. "Very well. Come with me."

"Ok!" Rin went to go walk by his side. "Where are we going?"

"Not far. I want to show you something."

Rin grew excited. "You do?! What is it? I can't wait to see!""

"You'll see," was all Sesshomaru said. He led her across a bridge and then stopped.

Rin looked at him curiously.

Sesshomaru groaned. "Never mind, it seems you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see."

"See what?" Rin looked around. It was hard to make out anything for it was still dark. She looked to Sesshomaru for an explanation but he was preparing to lay down.

"Rin, try to get some rest. It will be morning soon."

Rin plopped down where she was and started smoothing out the dirt to make it more comfortable.

Sesshomaru watched her. "Rin don't sleep there. Come by me if you want."

Rin started to get up but saw Sesshomaru had already closed his eyes. "It's ok. I'll just stay here." Rin was disappointed. She turned on her side and tried to go to sleep. It was cold though and Rin's teeth started to chatter. She pulled her body closer to keep warm, but that wasn't really working out too well. If she stayed like this, she was never going to get any sleep. She got up and danced over to Sesshomaru. He appeared to be asleep. Rin didn't think it was possible for someone to fall asleep that fast. Quietly, she lowered herself next to him.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. "You will be warmer if you get on top of me Rin."

Rin's heart skipped. That was something she had never done before. "Are you sure?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes again. He removed his hands from his chest to leave a space wide open for Rin.

Rin could feel her face burning though she wasn't exactly sure why. She hoisted up on Sesshomaru's stomach and instantly felt his warmth. Sesshomaru placed his fluffy pelt around Rin.

"It feels so nice," Rin whispered. She moved down Sesshomaru's body till she could rest her head on his chest. She put her right hand in the middle of his chest and her left hand to the right side of his stomach. She smiled. She couldn't remember a time when she felt this comfortable and safe.

"Are you ok Rin?" Sesshomaru's voice wasn't in a whisper. He put his hand on Rin's back and before she could answer he added, "No nightmares."

Morning came all too quickly for them both. "Rin wake up." Sesshomaru shook her gently as he got up.

Rin woke up and yawned. "It can't be morning! I don't feel I slept at all."

"I know Rin, but look. You can see it now." He was gazing at a big mansion that was right in front of them.

Rin gawked at it. "Wow, that house is huge! I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier!"

"You didn't because you couldn't see it. During the night, the house is invisible to the naked eye. I am the only one who can see it."

Rin tugged on Sesshomaru's hand. "It's so neat! Have you been inside? I want to take a look!"

"Rin, this is my home. We shall stay here for a while."

Rin faced him. "I didn't think you had a home. I knew you wanted to build an empire one day but is this it?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No this is not my empire but rather a place to stay. There is no need for me to be traveling anymore now. I am no longer on a quest to find anything. This house used to belong to my great-grandfather. When he died, it was passed down to me."

"Why is it invisible at night to everyone but you?"

"To protect whoever inhabits it from evil demons who come out at night. My great-grandfather wanted his family who should live here after him to always be protected."

"What about during the day though? Can't demons and others see it like I can see it now?"

Sesshomaru looked caught off guard with this question. "I'm not sure." he admitted. "My guess is protecting the house at night was far more important to him than protecting it during the day."

Rin saw people moving around inside and gasped. "Lord Sesshomaru! There are people in there!"

Sesshomaru didn't look surprised. "I know. They are there strictly to take care of it while I'm away and to attend to my needs if I should need anything."

"Your needs?" Rin echoed. "Like what?"

Sesshomaru took out his sword and handed it to Rin. "Like this. Take it to Totosai. He needs to sharpen it for me."

"He's here?! Living in your house?" Rin was amazed

"Indeed, I asked him to stay where I knew I could always find him. He knows a great deal about my swords. I need him to polish my swords since I don't have the patience to do it myself. Plus, I want to be able to rely on him for information about my swords or any other sword if I should ever need it."

Rin looked impressed as she took the sword from Sesshomaru. "Alright, I'm on it. What are you going to do?"

"I've got to go get Jaken. Knowing him, he's probably wandering around like an idiot calling for me and freaking out for not knowing where I am."

Rin laughed. "Yup, sounds like Jaken alright." She waved to Sesshomaru as he took off flying. "Alright, let's go check out this house!" She excitingly ran for the front door and opened it. She stepped inside and found herself staring at a long hallway. _Hmm, I wonder where Totosai is._ She headed down the hallway and noticed several pictures hanging on the walls. Rin stopped to look at one that must have been Sesshomaru's dad. He was holding Sesshomaru as a baby in his arms. _Aww, how precious, Rin thought. His dad looks so much like him. He was probably an amazing demon just like Lord Sesshomaru._

"Excuse me, but is that Sesshomaru's sword?"

Rin jumped, startled. A woman wearing a blue kimono with white hair was walking towards her. Rin held the sword close, not sure if this woman could be trusted. Though, she must be a friend to Sesshomaru since she was in his house.

The white-haired woman didn't wait for Rin to answer. "Let me guess. Sesshomaru gave you his sword to give to Totosai so he could sharpen it up for him right?"

Rin wasn't sure what to say.

The woman grinned. "Here, let me take it to him. You've never been here and will get lost trying to find him."

Rin hesitated. "I don't know about that."

"Don't worry. Sesshomaru knows me. I'm in his house aren't I?"

Rin realized she did have a good point. "Ok, here you go." She handed the sword over. The woman took it and started walking away. "Hey, Rin called after her, is there an extra bed I can take a nap in? I didn't sleep much last night and don't feel so good."

The woman nodded and pointed down the hall. "Follow it to the end and go upstairs and you can crash in the first room on the left."

"Thank you!" Rin waited for the woman to leave first before heading off to go take a nap. She found the room with no trouble at all and collapsed on the bed. It felt so good to fall asleep again! However, only a few minutes seemed to go by before Rin was awakened by a very pushy, concerned voice.

"Rin! Where is my sword? It's missing!"

Rin rubbed her eyes. "What do you mean? It's gone?! It can't be. I gave it to Totosai. He has it."

Sesshomaru groaned. "No, he doesn't. He said you never delivered it to him. Rin what happened?"

Rin gasped as she recalled the woman volunteering to take it to Totosai for her. "Oh whoops, I forgot I gave it to a woman. She offered to take it to him for me."

Sesshomaru looked at her in disbelief. "What?! Who was she?"

"She had white hair. She said she knew you. I decided to trust her. Are you sure Totosai doesn't have your sword? Did you ask him?"

"Yes, I just spoke with him." Sesshomaru looked highly upset. "Rin, did the woman say she lives here?"

Rin thought back. "Yes, she did."

"No Rin, I have no females living here. She lied to you. She stole Tenseiga and ran off with it!"

"Oh my gosh! Lord Sesshomaru, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to..."

Sesshomaru wasn't listening to her. He was preoccupied with his own thoughts. Needless to say, he was worried. _If my healing sword, Tensiega is gone, Rin won't be able to be healed by me anymore. If something were to happen to her I wouldn't be able to live with that burden of knowing I couldn't help her._

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you say your sword's been taken? Oh no! Whatever shall you do Lord Sesshomaru?!" Jaken was freaking out more than Sesshomaru was.

"Jaken, will you shut up! You are so irritating every time you open your damn mouth! Just shut it! The last thing I need to hear is your whining voice!" Sesshomaru may not be flipping out, but he was sure frustrated. He had no problem taking it out on Jaken.

Jaken stepped back, completely stunned he had just been spoken to like that. Sesshomaru definitely had a way with words. He only needed to say a few to really put someone in their place.

Rin felt responsible. "Lord Sesshomaru, don't be angry with Jaken. It's my fault. I'm the one who should have held onto the sword. I made a mistake and I'm sorry."

"What's this? Sesshomaru is upset? That's news to me." The woman with white hair and blue kimono was walking towards them. She held Sesshomaru's sword in her hand.

Sesshomaru saw her and glared. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my house?!" He said it with no intent on waiting for an answer. He charged at her with his hands outstretched ready to use his poison claws on her. "Let me show you what I do to thieves who challenge my capabilities by taking what doesn't belong to them!"

The woman wasn't about to fight back. "Here, you can have it. I couldn't get it to work anyway." She willingly held the sword out for Sesshomaru to take. Surprised, Sesshomaru stopped right when his hand was about to touch her face. He snatched the sword away from her and pointed it at her heart.

"You have two seconds to leave before I show you how I use this sword." Sesshomaru took a step and counted. "One."

"Give me a break, cousin! You're not really going to attack me are you? I already gave you back your precious sword! Piece of shit, doesn't even work right."

"What did you say?!" Sesshomaru bellowed out and eyed her with little trust.

"The woman laughed nervously. "I'm your cousin Sessheena. Have you never heard of me?"

Sesshomaru gave her a look. "Obviously not. If I knew who you were do you think I would have asked you?"

"Good point." Sessheena smiled at Sesshomaru but he wasn't about to return the friendly gesture. "Ok well I guess this is the point where I explain to you where I came from, why I'm here, and the reason behind taking your sword."

"If it's going to be a long story, don't bother. My patience is running thin."

"No problem. Let's see. To start, I am your mother's brother's daughter. I used to live in a castle up in the sky, like where your mother lives, but further east. My parents fell victim to a deadly virus specifically aimed at wiping out demons. I survived, but my parents did not. Afterwards, I knew not where I should go, so I went to visit your mother. She insisted I come live here in your house and told me you wouldn't mind because you are never here. How does she know you're never here? Well, because she comes here to check on you and well yeah. You're always on the go. Anyway, I heard a lot about your sword from Totosai and really wanted to try it out. I didn't think it would be a crime since I am your family. Though, I have heard stories about my other cousin Inuyasha and how you two don't get along and thought maybe I shouldn't. However, when I saw your girlfriend holding it, I couldn't resist and asked for it. Unfortunately, I couldn't use the sword's power to its full intent."

Sesshomaru ran his fingers down the sword's blade, inspecting it for damage. There was none. He put it away and began walking outside. "Interesting story. No wonder you were able to get into my house. Only members of my pure bloodline may enter."

Sessheena grinned. "So I take it Inuyasha has never stepped foot in here." She glanced at Rin. "What about her? How was she able to come in? She's not of your bloodline. Unless, she's your wife?"

Rin looked embarrassed and quickly turned her head away from Sesshomaru so he couldn't see her blushing. Sesshomaru stopped walking and to Rin's surprise, didn't change his expression one bit. He stared Sessheena straight in the eyes and confidently proclaimed, "I consider her family. She has part of me in her already."

Rin turned towards Sesshomaru. She was now the one speechless. Then it hit her and she gasped. _Sesshomaru didn't protest when Sessheena called me his girlfriend! Nor did he reject the idea of me being his wife one day! What could that mean? Does that mean he wants to be with me? Why doesn't he tell me that then? Instead all he says is he cares about me, and he'll protect me until he dies_._ Why won't he say he loves me? I want to tell him I love him but I'm waiting for him to say it first!_

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows at Rin. He knew she was thinking hard about something. He wanted to find out."Rin, come with me. I want to spend some time alone with you. Jaken don't ask. The answer is no."

Jaken dropped the staff and fainted.

Sessheena glanced at Rin. "Aww, how sweet!"

Rin didn't move. She stared at Sesshomaru, looking unsure.

Sesshomaru's face softened. He walked over to Rin and took her hand. "It's alright Rin. Everything will be fine." Without saying good bye to the others, he led Rin outside.

Rin stared at the red markings on his arm_. I wonder what he's thinking and where he wants to go._

Sesshomaru stopped and let go of Rin's hand. He dropped to his knees. "Climb up Rin. We're flying." Rin did as she was told, and Sesshomaru took off. "Don't let go. Hold onto me the whole way." Rin tightened her grasp and closed her eyes. The sensation of flying on Sesshomaru's back with her eyes shut was like a dream. _If this is a dream, Rin thought, I don't want it to end._

Some time later, they landed. Rin looked around at where Sesshomaru had taken them. They weren't in Japan anymore, but the good news was they were at the edge of the road with a tropical beach straight in front of them. It was absolutely beautiful. "Lord Sesshomaru, what is this place?"

Sesshomaru helped Rin to her feet before answering her. "This is where my father took my mother when they started dating."

"Oh,...that's nice." Rin didn't really know what else to say. _Is he trying to say we're a couple now. Why doesn't he just say it? What is he waiting for?_

Sesshomaru paid no attention to the questionable look Rin was giving him. He began walking down to the water. Rin slowly followed him. Sesshomaru didn't halt until he came to the point where the water flowed up on the sand. He slipped out of his shoes and took a few more steps. He didn't check to see if Rin had followed. He took off his outfit and went further in. Behind him, Rin had stopped. She decided not to go in after Sesshomaru. She found a nice big rock to sit on instead. She was scared about going deep into the water. She let out a heavy sigh as she waited for Sesshomaru to come back to her.

Sesshomaru was very good at keeping a straight face. No one would ever guess he was thinking anything by the look he always had on his face. Right now, Sesshomaru was fighting against his own personal demons and they all revolved around Rin. _Why can't I tell her I love her? I know that is what I feel for her. She is very dear to my heart and the thought of losing her one day to death is almost unbearable. I must find a way for that not to happen! But how do I stop it? Turn her into a demon? I've considered that so she can be like me, but that would go against why I care for her so much in the first place. It's because she isn't one. Yet, I fear that may be the only way to save her from her humanly fate. _Sesshomaru shook his head, ashamed for thinking such an idea. _No! There has to be another way! I don't want to change Rin. She is perfect the way she is. _

Sesshomaru gave one last glance to the open sea before heading back to Rin. He picked up his clothes and put them on, along with his shoes. He gazed up at Rin who was examining her hands. _I wonder what she's thinking._ Sesshomaru made his way to Rin and sat down beside her. He stretched out his arm to the side almost touching Rin. It was as though he wanted to hold her hand. Rin looked at him shyly but stopped when she realized Sesshomaru was staring out into the ocean. A thought struck Rin just then and without second guessing it, she took her left hand and placed it on top of Sesshomaru's right hand. Sesshomaru didn't move. He didn't act in fashion to show he was bothered by it. A second later, Rin heard him swallow. Almost like he was nervous or something. Rin figured that must be a good sign but wasn't positive. She didn't remove her hand and neither did Sesshomaru. In fact, Sesshomaru pulled Rin towards him so her head was resting on his shoulder. He then placed his right arm around her. This made Rin happy and the smile on her face proved it. She was glad Sesshomaru was finally making some moves on her. They were innocent moves, but that was fine with Rin. It made her feel loved by him.

"Rin, I'm glad you're still with me." He reached for her hand and held it tightly. "We must enjoy what time we have. It will soon be over with."

Rin's heart crashed. _What does he mean by that? Our time here on this island, or my time here on Earth? _"No, she whispered, I don't want you to go." She squeezed his hand. "Stay with me please."

Sesshomaru pulled her closer to his mouth, and she could hear him breathing quite clearly. "I'm not going anywhere Rin. You don't have to worry."

"Ok! I won't worry." Rin instantly felt better and smiled even though Sesshomaru couldn't see it since her face was buried below his eyes.

Sesshomaru rubbed Rin's head. Her hair was so smooth but what was this? His hands came across a bump. Sesshomaru took a closer look. He saw blood. Lots of it, all over the top of her head. Sesshomaru didn't understand. Her head looked fine a minute ago, but now there's blood and a mystery bump? "Rin, did you bump your head on something?"

Rin shook her head. "No, I don't think so. It does hurt an awful lot right now though."

"It hurts you?" Sesshomaru reached for his healing sword but at that moment the bump disappeared along with the blood. Sesshomaru blinked. "That's odd." He felt her head. "The bump is gone. Does it still hurt?"

"Yes, a lot more actually. What's going on Lord Sesshomaru? I'm starting to feel really sick." Rin clutched her stomach. "My tummy is hurting me too."

Sesshomaru felt her forehead. She wasn't burning up with a fever. "Are you hungry? When was the last time you ate Rin?"

Rin was turning pale. "No, I don't think that's it. Lord Sesshomaru, I don't feel so good. I feel like throwing up." She fell from him onto the ground, moaning in pain.

"Rin! What is the matter with you?!" Another bump appeared on her hand. The one Sesshomaru had held.

Rin was in so much pain, she began to cry. "Help me Lord Sesshomaru! I feel like I'm dying!"

"No!" Sesshomaru was starting to show some real emotion now. "You cannot die Rin! I will not allow it!" It didn't take long for him to know what to he should do. He whipped out his sword expecting it would heal Rin's pain. It didn't but the bump on her hand vanished.

Help me please," Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru picked her up and stared in horror as another bump showed up. This time it was on her face. _What is the meaning of this?_

"Stop, Lord Sesshomaru. You're hurting me." Rin pulled away. She felt she was in a trance as she fled from him.

Sesshomaru watched her go. He had a sinking feeling he knew what was going on. He just hoped he was wrong.

Suddenly, Rin stopped. "Lord Sesshomaru, the pain is gone."

Sesshomaru stared at her. "Are you certain?"

Rin nodded. "When I left you, it went away." As soon as she said it, Rin wish she hadn't. She looked at Sesshomaru. His expression showed he was feeling melancholy over her words. He was beginning to understand the reason for Rin experiencing the condition she was just in.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran towards him.

Sesshomaru frowned. "Stop Rin! Stay where you are. Don't come to me."

Rin gasped. "What?! Why? What's the matter?"

"You were infected with a virus Rin."

Rin froze. "A virus? What kind of virus? Is it bad?"

Sesshomaru didn't want to answer her. "I'm afraid it is bad, Rin. It's me. I am the virus."

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

_I am the virus. _ _What? _Sesshomaru had to repeat this to himself several times. _How can this happen? Why now? Are the stories true? I've heard from my mother about certain humans being allergic to demons but why would it would happen to Rin. She's been fine around me from the start. What happened to spark it all of a sudden? I haven't the slightest clue, but I don't think she should be around me anymore. I don't want to put her in danger. I could wait a few days and see what happens, but I would be wise not to risk it. She and I need to be apart until I can find out how to stop it. _Sesshomaru was scared to look at Rin. He had no idea how she would take this news. So far, she hadn't said a word. This worried Sesshomaru.

"Rin, did you hear me? I am the cause for this."

Rin went from feeling sad and heartbroken to upset and frustrated. "No you're not! There's nothing wrong with you! Why would you say something like that Lord Sesshomaru?! It makes no sense!"

"Look at your body, Rin. I touched you and infectious bumps appeared. They even started bleeding. That's not normal. For some reason, you're experiencing an allergic reaction to me." Sesshomaru gave Rin a look to show he was sorry. "I don't want you to get worse. These viruses, demons like me are possible of carrying, can prove to be quite fatal in time. If you stay with me Rin, I'm afraid you could die, and I don't want your death to be because of me."

"What exactly are you saying Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I think it's best if you and I say our good-byes, Rin."

"You want me to leave? Just like that? Don't say things like that, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"There is no need for you to suffer because of me Rin. I don't want you to go, but I simply see no other way around it."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving. You said you would always protect me, remember? You can't do that if I'm away from you!"

"How can I protect you from myself, Rin? I would have to let you go in order for me to do that. Surely you must see that. It's really the only option."

"You don't sound like you care anymore."

"Rin, don't be ridiculous. Of course I care. I care a lot. I want you to live a long happy life, but you can't if your body is bleeding all the time by being around me."

"Lord Sesshomaru, but why!? What exactly is the problem? I was able to be close to you before. How are things different this time? I don't understand."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I don't know Rin, but until I find out what's going on, you're better off without me Rin. Trust me, it's for your own good."

"No! I don't want to be alone! I want to be with you!"

"Rin..."

_Oh my gosh! He's serious right now. I'm looking at him and he really wants me to leave! I can't seem to get through to him about how I don't care if I'm sick and dying because of him. If spending time with him ends up killing me, then it will be worth it not to die alone. Though it's looking like Sesshomaru doesn't care what I feel. _

"Rin, let me tell you..."

"No! Don't say it. I get it. I'll leave. You can just go back to Kagura. That's probably what this is all about anyway." Rin gave Sesshomaru the most upset look he had ever seen from her and turned to run away.

"Rin, where will you go?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be alone, like I was before you came along!"

"Rin, don't say that."

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

Sesshomaru wanted to protest and tell Rin it wasn't what she thought at all, but he couldn't find the words. He could only watch her as she went away.

Rin was surprised she had snapped at Sesshomaru like that, but who could blame her? She was frustrated and realized it was never going to work out the way she wanted. Sesshomaru and her could never be together in harmony. There would always be some sort of problem. It didn't matter. She was already losing interest. There would be no future with Sesshomaru. Rin looked around at this place she called home. Well wandering around with Sesshomaru had been her home. Now, she was alone. _I don't want to live here anymore. I must get away. I will go far, far away. I think I'll go back through the well and stay with Kagome's family. They won't mind. They were really nice to me before. Yeah, that's what I will do. _

Sesshomaru walked quietly back to his house. _I'll find a cure Rin. When I do, we will be able to be together._

...

Rin went to go live with Kagome's family. They were happy to have her. Especially since they never saw Kagome all that much anymore. They quickly made Rin a member of the family and insisted she start going to school where she would be in the 11th grade. A couple of weeks passed and Rin seemed happy with her new life. Well, that's what everyone thought. She was actually quite miserable and lonely.

"Have a good day, dear." Kagome's mother kissed Rin on the cheek as she scurried of to school.

Rin always had a smile on her face. No one would give her a second look and think "Hey I bet she's really depressed." Nope. Rin never let anyone see her inner feelings. She knew it wouldn't matter. They couldn't help her.

Rin got to the front entrance to the school and stopped. She took a moment to look at all the other kids laughing and talking amongst themselves. Everyone had friends and people they were excited to see. Rin did not. She was all by herself.

The bell rang. Rin didn't move. She didn't need a lot of time to think about what she should do. She knew she didn't want to sit in class today. She sat down on the steps and pulled out her unfinished homework from her backpack. _What's the point of even being here today. I didn't complete my assignments and have nothing to turn in. I don't feel I'm learning anything anyway._ Rin reached for her diary and pulled it out. She opened it to the first page and saw only a few words written on it. They were _"I miss you, Lord Sesshomaru." _Rin slammed the diary shut. Tears filled up her eyes. She tried wiping them with her sleeve, but all that did was smear them across her face. Rin looked around to see if anyone noticed her. No one was paying attention to her. They were all busy trying to make it to class on time. The second bell rang, and Rin knew she would definitely be late for class now. _I'm not going to class so I don't care about the stupid bell. _Rin sniffed. Her nose was swollen. She was probably getting sick. She wondered about going back home, but it wasn't even her home. _If she didn't belong with Lord Sesshomaru then where did she belong?_

...

Sesshomaru flew up to visit his mother again.

"Hmm the human girl isn't accompanying you. Where is she, son? Has she died?"

Sesshomaru frowned at his mother. "I sent her away. She was getting bumps on her skin and bleeding."

"I see. What do you suppose caused that?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Her body must be allergic to me."

"Oh? Do you really believe so?"

"Huh, what do you mean? You're the one who told me some humans can be allergic to demons mother."

"Yes, but Rin would already be dead if she was really allergic to you."

Sesshomaru gasped. "Are you sure, mother?"

"Of course I'm sure. Whatever Rin's problem is, it's not because of you Sesshomaru."

That was all Sesshomaru needed to hear. _Hang on Rin. I'm coming. _He was going to go get her.

Once he made it to the other side. He began searching for her. He didn't know she was staying at Kagome's house, so it never occurred to him he should look for her there. Instead, he proceeded down the street. He passed by some shops and saw a stuffed animal that looked like a white dog. _I have to get that for Rin, Sesshomaru thought. _He snatched it up and left before the store owner realized he hadn't paid for it. As soon as he was back outside, he was able to pick up on Rin's scent. He followed it to her school where he found her still sitting on the steps. _Rin. _He walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Rin are you alright?"

Rin blinked up at him. "Why are you here? I thought you couldn't be near me."

"I went and spoke with my mother today. She said if you were experiencing any type of allergic reaction to me it would have already killed you. So needless to say, you can come back with me."

Rin frowned.

"If you want to." Sesshomaru glanced at her arm and noticed she still had bumps.

"Can you carry me? I don't feel so well."

Sesshomaru picked her up and together they walked back to Kagome's house. Sesshomaru was anxious to get back to the feudal era and was about to jump into the well when Kagome's mom came running out.

"Rin dear, I made an appointment for you to see the doctor tomorrow. I think it's important you go in for a check up. I'm worried about the infections on your arm. They look serious."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Who is that woman?"

"She's Kagome's mom. I was staying with her and the rest of the family."

Sesshomaru looked disgusted.

"They're really nice," Rin added.

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin's body and sighed. "Very well. We'll stay here tonight and go to the doctor tomorrow. I'm curious to see what exactly is wrong with you since I doubt it has anything to do with me anymore."

Rin smiled. "Alright!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the house. A wide-eyed Sota greeted them in the kitchen

"Whoa dude! It's another Inuyasha! Cool!"

Sesshomaru gave him a confused look before Sota pulled him away from Rin. "Come stay in my room!"

Rin giggled. She wasn't upset if Sesshomaru stayed with Sota. She figured spending another night without Sesshomaru by her side wouldn't be so bad. He would only be in the next room. Besides, she had a feeling she would be spending countless nights under the stars with Lord Sesshomaru in the near future.

The next morning, Sesshomaru and Rin went to the doctor's office. Rin had the first appointment and was called in right away. Rin was nervous but having Sesshomaru with her soothed her discomfort. The doctor however had a problem with Sesshomaru being in the room. "Excuse me, but you'll have to wait outside."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

"No, can't he please stay in?!"

The doctor sighed. "I don't think so. We have to have the room clear for the kinds of tests we're gonna run on you. They're very high-tech and give off harmful radioactive waves that can be harmful to anyone who's not properly protected. We don't have an extra one for your friend here so he'll have to wait outside. Otherwise we can't help you."

Sesshomaru frowned but remembered the stuffed dog he had gotten for Rin. He retrieved it from his pocket and handed it to Rin. "Here, pretend it's me and hold it close."

"Oh it's so cute! I love it!" She hugged it close.

"Alight, I'm gonna ask you step outside now sir." The doctor shooed Sesshomaru out the door. Sesshomaru didn't like being bullied and fought against killing him.

Rin hugged the dog even harder once Sesshomaru had left.

The doctor pulled up a chair and got ready to start the checkup process on Rin. "Ok young lady, let me ask you some questions before we get started. I understand you have been experiencing bumps and external bleeding which I presume is the reason for your visit?"

Rin nodded and held up her hand. She gasped at what she saw. The bumps were gone! "Lord Sesshomaru come quick!"

Sesshomaru burst through the door.

"No, we still need to run a scan to make sure everything is alright."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Ok, do what you need to do but I'm staying right here."

"But the radiation..."

"Won't bother me. You have five minutes, starting now."

The doctor look intimidated. No one had ever spoken to him like that.

Rin stroked the stuffed dog Sesshomaru had given her.

Sesshomaru was thinking. "Rin, did you happen to notice when the bumps disappeared?"

"I think they went away when I came in here."

"You mean after I gave you that dog."

Rin looked at him.

"Rin. I think giving you that dog helped heal you."

"How? It's only a stuffed animal."

"Rin, the doctor's time is up. Let's go." He picked Rin up and swung the door open.

"Hey!" The doctor screamed at them. "I think you might want to look at these test results before you guys leave."

"No need." Sesshomaru held Rin close as he flew to the well.

"Oh my." The doctor scratched his head and sympathetically held up the test results. "It seems that girl isn't so lucky. According to this, she has cancer and it's been in her body for a while now. She needs to undergo therapy right away for a chance to beat it. Sadly, they both left thinking nothing is wrong with her. This means, she will end up dying a lot sooner."

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

*****Alright I realize some or probably most of you are a little confused after reading this chapter. That was not my intention at all but basically chapters 8,9, and 10 were a dream. At the end of chapter 7 when Rin is reunited with Sesshomaru is the time when she starts to dream. That should help clear things up. I hope I haven't lost anyone completely. If you guys stay with me, I feel I may be onto something. Peace out homies!*****

The moon was high in the night sky when Sesshomaru returned to the campsite where Jaken stood keeping watch over Rin. "Is she awake yet, Jaken?"

Jaken shook his head. "No sire. She has only talked in her sleep."

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin. "I'm starting to worry. She's been sleeping for some time now. What did she say? Anything disturbing?"

"Well, Jaken began, She mumbled something about you going with her to the doctor."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. "The doctor?"

Jaken nodded. "Yes, something appears to be wrong with her, and I think I recall hearing her say it might be your fault."

"Interesting. However, it's just a dream. Dreams aren't real." Sesshomaru knelt next to Rin. "Wake up, Rin. You've slept long enough."

Rin didn't wake. Sesshomaru groaned.

Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru. "My Lord, she also spoke of blood and screamed about you leaving her. Poor girl. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's having a nightmare and a long one at that."

Sesshomaru got up and turned his back to Rin. His attention was now focused on the moon, as if mesmerized by its bright light.

"Huh? Lord Sesshomaru? Ahh, Lord Sesshomaru look at this! Rin is crying in her sleep!" Jaken jumped up in the air and pointed at Rin's face where a couple of tears had escaped down her young face.

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and stared at her. _She's crying..._ "That's enough! Rin, wake up!" Sesshomaru put his hand on Rin's face and she miraculously opened her eyes."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru in a daze. It was almost like she was seeing him for the first time. "Lord Sesshomaru, you're not dead?!"

"No..."

Rin gasped as she studied her hands. "Lord Sesshomaru, can I touch you?"

Sesshomaru gave her a puzzled look. "Of course you can. Why wouldn't..." He stopped talking when Rin reached up to touch his face.

"Rin, are you alright? Why are you acting strange?" He took hold of Rin's hand and pulled it away from his face. "Jaken informed me you were talking in your sleep. I know it was just a dream but tell me, what was causing you to be so upset?"

Rin bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't want to say it," she whispered.

Sesshomaru looked disappointed. "It better not have been about you dying, Rin. You know I don't like to hear you speak of such things."

"You died." Rin blurted out.

Sesshomaru wasn't expecting to hear that. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I died first though. I was sick with..."

"Rin, stop. I don't wish to hear anymore about death. Forget it. There is no need to tell me what was on your mind while you slept. It wouldn't matter. Dreams are ridiculous anyway."

"Oh." Rin looked around her. She gasped when she realized she had no idea when she had fallen asleep. _How much had only been a dream and how much had actually happened?_ "Um Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"When did I fall asleep? I don't really remember."

Sesshomaru took a moment to think. "Right before Kagura died. I think you fainted from being worried or something."

"Oh wow, gosh. It all felt so real to me. So, does that mean I don't have to stay away from you? It was only in my dream?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Rin, I'm not exactly sure what your dream was, but you don't have to worry. I won't ask you to leave. You can stay with me as long as you want. Haven't I told you this before?"

Rin breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, that's good. Hey Lord Sesshomaru, do you have your own house?"

"What?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "Why would I have a house, Rin?"

Rin sighed. "Oh, I guess you wouldn't. It's just in my dream you did."

"Dreams aren't real Rin."

"Yes, I know that. I asked because it felt real to me though or like it could be a premonition or something."

"Don't think about it Rin. It's wise to not dwell on your dreams. They mean nothing."

"Ok. Lord Sesshomaru? I have another question to ask you if I may."

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, waiting for her to ask.

"What would you say if I told you I love you?"

Sesshomaru looked surprised. Rin had said it with no hesitation. He closed his eyes. "I don't think you want to love me Rin. It wouldn't be a good idea." He opened his eyes. "Why do you want to know that anyway?"

Rin blushed. "Well, you see, I uh...my dream, or my bad dream...made me think about...well you died in my dream...and before I told you...I thought that maybe..." Her voice trailed off.

Sesshomaru eyed her curiously. "Thought what?"

Rin took a deep breath. "That I should tell you I love you." She gulped, feeling embarrassed. "I don't want to miss my chance to say it now...just in case something were to happen to you...or me."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. Rin had just said she loved him. She proclaimed it before he did.

Rin felt good. She had said what she thought needed to be said. The only problem was Sesshomaru wasn't saying anything. Rin wasn't going to stress it. She felt relieved knowing he at least knew how she felt.

Sesshomaru faced Rin. His eyes sparkled with mystery. "Rin, do you think I love you back?"

Rin sighed. "I would hope so, but I don't know if you do. You have never said it to me."

Sesshomaru looked hurt for a second, but then his expression turned serious again. "Rin, I don't think I have to tell you I love you."

Rin stared down at her feet. "Oh, ok." She felt ashamed and turned her head so Sesshomaru couldn't see her disappointment.

"You should already know I do."

Rin's mouth dropped. "You do?"

"Rin, really? Why would you think I don't? I have never wanted anything bad to happen to you and the last time you died...I wanted to die too. I felt life wouldn't be the same without you in it anymore. Doesn't that count for being the same thing as love? Do I really have to say it?"

"Oh, I guess I felt you only loved me if you said it. That's what I was waiting for."

Sesshomaru grinned. "You would have been waiting forever."

Rin giggled and smiled. "So, now what?"

Sesshomaru thought. "Rin, I know your dream was troubling, but do your best to not think about it. I'm serious. I'm not sure why your mind allowed you to dream such a long and vivid dream, but it really means nothing. None of that happened. I don't want you to feel haunted by it, you understand?"

Rin nodded as she thought back to the dream. _It was really weird I dreamed Sesshomaru having a house, me being allergic to him, getting cancer at the end and right before I woke up, Lord Sesshomaru and I both died. Oh gosh, I hope I never have a dream like that again._

Sesshomaru put his hand on Rin's shoulders. "Rin, I'll be right back. I got you something and now would be a good time to give it to you."

Rin blinked. "A gift? Lord Sesshomaru, having you with me is enough of a gift and more than I could ask for."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well talk to your sister while I'm gone."

"Huh?" Rin blinked again. _What sister?_

"Friend." Sesshomaru corrected himself. With that, he disappeared from view.

Rin stared after him, dumbfounded.

"Rin! Hey! What are you doing?" Kagome came running up. She greeted Rin with a hug. She laughed when she saw Rin's face. "You look like you just saw a ghost!"

"What, no, sorry I was just, um, er it's nothing." Rin turned pink.

"You want to come with me back to my home? I have a big test I need to study for. I thought maybe you and I could have some girl time, since we are usually pretty busy with our men here."

Rin's eyes lit up eagerly. "I'd love to!"

"Yay! Let's go! Quickly, before Inuyasha comes and begs for me to stay!" Kagome started running in the direction of the well.

"Right behind you!" She caught up to Kagome and together the two ran off. Rin had forgotten all about Sesshomaru's gift and waiting for him to return.

"Dammit Kagome! Where do you think you're going?!" Inuyasha came speeding up. He arrived just as Rin and Kagome jumped into the well. "Ahh, come back!"

"Inuyasha you sound like such a fool, yelling like that. Grow up will you." Sesshomaru had dropped in front of his younger brother and gave him a loathing look.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Shut up Sesshomaru! I'm tired of you always laying into me about what I do! It's none of your damn business!"

"Inuyasha, listen to yourself. You are pathetic."

"Oh yeah! Say it to my sword!" Inuyasha angrily drew his sword and swung it hard at Sesshomaru. "_Wind Scar!"_

"Ha." Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles. He pulled out his whip and flung it at Inuyasha's sword, knocking it from his hands. It flew across the dirt and landed several yards away.

"You jerk! How dare you!" Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru. "You know, you're really starting to piss me the fuck off! What's your problem?! Huh?!"

"My problem is you and how worthless you are. That should go without saying but since you're an idiot I guess you can't grasp that concept, can you?"

Inuyasha snarled. "Why you! I'm gonna kill you!" He moved quickly to grab his sword. When he did, he tried his attack on Sesshomaaru again. _"Wind Scar!"_

Sesshomaru dodged the attack, but right behind where Sesshomaru had been standing was where the well was.

Inuyasha's attack went straight to the well and destroyed it.

"Dammit Sesshomaru! Why did you move! Now look what you did! The well is gone! You idiot!"

Sesshomaru came back down to the ground. "I destroyed it? Who was the one who used the attack, genius?"

Inuyasha rubbed his face in disbelief. "Kagome is on the other side! If the well is gone, then she won't be able to come back!"

Sesshomaru snorted. "Well, maybe you should take this as a sign that the two of you aren't supposed to be together."

Inuyasha glared at him. "How typical for you to say something like that! I can't expect you to understand! Kagome is my world and I can't live without her!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Hey you should be upset too! Rin went with Kagome! They are both stuck there!"

A look of panic crossed Sesshomaru's face. "What?!"

"Yeah, I thought you knew. That's why I don't understand why you dodged my attack! Didn't the thought occur to you that maybe, just maybe, it would destroy the fucking well?!"

"Rin!" Sesshomaru dropped a small round box he had been holding.

Inuyasha gasped. It was a jewelry box. "What's in that?"

Sesshomaru's hair blew gently in the wind. He didn't answer.

"Sesshomaru! What's in the box?!"

"A ring. It's a promise for Rin."

**To be continued...**...


End file.
